Vestida de Blanco
by Noriko Ishida
Summary: El pretendía olvidar un antiguo amor y olvidarse de esas tonterías románticas, sin embargo termino topándose una chica vestida de blanco que le ayudara a entender porque el amor es "hasta que la muerte los separe" GRUVIA (A/U)
1. Chapter 1

**hola hola mis amados mortales jejeje si se que soy una desgracia porque empiezo otro fic sin acabar los anteriores pero enserio les juro que lloraran con esto x3.**

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima, la historia es producto de mi retorcida imaginación. **

* * *

Capítulo 1

-Señorita, señorita se encuentra bien…- bajo de mi coche y fijo a la mirada a la preciosa chica que está delante de mí, sin embargo la fuerte tormenta no me permite detallarla muy a fondo, además de que el hecho de que sea de noche no ayuda mucho.

Que rayos hace una chica en medio de la carretera con esta tormenta. Me acerco lentamente, tal vez necesite ayuda, puede que su coche se haya descompuesto. Mientras más cerca estoy me doy cuenta de que la chica esta vestida ¿de novia?

Trae un vestido largo de encaje que alguna vez fue blanco, un velo hacia atrás que deja entre ver una hermosa cabellera azul, y un rostro angelical. Pero esto es inusual, ese vestido parece haber sido confeccionado en los días de mi abuela. El diseño es bastante aburrido con mangas y estorbosas hombreras, aun asi a la chica le queda increíblemente bien.

-Señorita…-

-Juvia, me llamo Juvia-

.

.

.

La campana de la escuela retumba en mis oídos sacándome de mi ensoñación, estuve a punto de quedarme dormido en clase por tercera vez esta semana aunque pensándolo muy bien a mi profesora no parecido importarle mucho que digamos. Cierra su aburrido libro de "Historia Antigua" mientras se despide del resto de la clase sin mirarme, debe estar molesta por que cabecee un par de veces, pero no fue realmente mi culpa, llevo un par de días sin dormir bien.

-Oe Gray te gustaría ir a de fiesta con nosotros- Natsu entorna su alegre sonrisa, aquella que hace que todas las chicas de la clase se derritan, mientras yo pienso que demonios le ven al cabeza de algodón de azúcar.

Asiento suavemente con la cabeza mientras término de guardar mis cosas, aunque en realidad que no estoy de humor para salir, a pesar de ser viernes.

La imagen de Alicia aun ronda en mi cabeza, llevo escasos días de haber terminado con ella, pero no puedo olvidarla del todo, entiendo perfectamente que aquí en Chicago no hay muchas oportunidades para progresar en el ámbito que ella desea estudiar e irse era la mejor opción.

Quien iba a decir que estudiar derecho en Harvart sería su gran sueño, a mí nunca me pareció que tuviera finta de abogada, pero enserio en Harvart ella estaba dispuesta que a abandonar todo por lograrlo.

Pero aquí estaba su madre, la mujer que dio todo por su educación a pesar de estar sola, su hogar los lugares donde creció y se formó como la gran mujer que era, y yo, el hombre que hasta hace unos días la amaba con locura, ahora solo me gustaría olvidarla, tal vez el distraerme un poco con mis amigos ayude a quitarme está mal sabor de boca que tengo desde que me despedí de ella hace apenas una semana en el aeropuerto.

Tomo mi mochila mientras sigo a Natsu y a Gajeel que parecen tener una conversación muy animada, a la que casi no presto atención.

Caminamos despreocupadamente por el campus llamando la atención de muchas de las chicas de literatura, y aunque no estoy interesado en ninguna de ellas sonrió de vez en cuanto a alguna que se me hace atractiva, imitando los movimientos de mano de mis dos amigos que caminan como si fueran celebridades en alfombra roja.

Me siento tan fuera de lugar que por momentos creo que ya ni siquiera sé cómo coquetear. Llevaba ya cinco de mis veintidós años saliendo con Alicia y siempre procuraba no llamar la atención de nadie más para que ella no sintiera que la estaba engañando, o al menos eso quería pensar ya que nunca fue celosa conmigo.

-Chicos por aquí…- volteo la cabeza y un grupo de chicas se dirige a nosotros, que sorpresa la novia de Natsu vendrá con nosotros, no es que es que me moleste del todo y tal vez su buen humor ayude un poco, pero salir de a parejitas era lo menos que quería hacer hoy.

Lucy es mi amiga desde que estábamos en quinto, yo fui quien se la presento a Natsu, pero no me gustaba ser el que está en medio de una relación, asi que casi sin notarlo me aleje de ella para no tener que intervenir en sus líos amorosos, además de que las rubias no me van mucho que digamos.

-Gray, vendrás con nosotros verdad…- se me cuelga del cuello casi ignorando la mirada asesina que Natsu posa en mí, como le encanta a esa chica prender a su novio cuando sabe que sus celos enfermizos lo hacen un asesino en potencia.

-Claro…- respondo sin mucha faramalla, disculpa rubiecita pero hoy no te hare fiestas.

Observo como el cerebro de hierro mejor conocido como Gajeel comienza a coquetear animadamente con la mejor amiga de Lucy, Levy. Es linda, pequeña y tiene cara de portada de revista. Tiene el pelo azul, igual que Alicia, la verdad prefiero no pensar mucho en ello.

Conozco a Levy desde hace muy poco pero me doy cuenta que el cabeza de hierro estaría encantado en tener algo con ella, comienzan a platicar y se adelantan un poco mientas Natsu aleja a Lucy, tomándola de la mano.

Cerebro de flama que no te das cuenta que las rubias no me van en lo más mínimo. Bueno y creo que solo me queda una opción.

-Vamos Gray…-

-Claro…- respondo a la encantadora peli roja que tengo enfrente. Erza Scarlet es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de la escuela, está en un curso más avanzado que yo, es bonita pero tiene un carácter de los mil demonios.

No debería pensar ni un momento en ligármela, después de todo, todos en la escuela nos esteramos un escándalo hace algunos meses, en la que ella y el profesor Fernández, montaban una linda historia de amor, rio inconscientemente recordando el montón de chismes que las chicas de mi semestre inventaron de ellos, parecía una novela romántica de héroes legendarios y amores imposibles.

-¿Pasa algo…?- me pregunta intrigada ya que me pesco con mi burlona sonrisa en la boca, aunque casi en una fracción de segundo la desaparezco.

-Nada en particular…- respondo rápidamente para quitármela de encima, no la conozco muy bien pero he escuchado rumores de que puede llegar a ser realmente aterradora cuando se lo propone, por lo demás me parece una buena persona, tiene una charla ligera y es muy culta, supongo que por algo será la que saque el diploma de su generación.

No falta mucho para su graduación, o al menos ese es el tema más interesante que hemos abordado desde que salimos de la universidad.

Aunque esto me molesta, "de que me sirve salir con mis amigos si me dejaran de lado y se irán con sus noviecitas". Bueno al menos Erza parece divertida con mi conversación, de lo único que se me ocurre hablar ahora mismo es de béisbol.

Al llegar a la calle contigua a la puerta de la universidad me doy cuenta de que tanto Gajeel, como Natsu, como yo llevamos coche y cada uno lleva a su respectiva chica, bueno será una plática animada con la peli roja al menos hasta que lleguemos al bar al que acostumbramos ir.

El Fairy Tail, es un lugar muy animado, un bar de estilo francés cuyo estilo hace referencia a principios del siglo XIII, los detalles están en una infraestructura de madera tallada a mano, este lugar es muy acogedor además las cervezas son excepcionalmente deliciosas. Es el único lugar de la ciudad donde puedes encontrar bebidas de casi todos los rincones del mundo y hay una en particular que me agrada mucho es una cerveza tradicional mexicana me parece, con un delicioso aroma, cortesía de toques de roble francés en el que es procesado.

Alicia me enseño este lugar hace mucho tiempo me contaba muchas cosas acerca de él, solíamos venir aquí con frecuencia.

La nostalgia me invade mientras mis amigos siguen hablando de banalidades, no estoy muy seguro pero se la han pasado hablando de un café donde se toca Jazz en vivo. Suena tentador pero ahora mismo todo lo que deseo es regresar a mi hogar y tirarme en mi cama junto a mi amado "Gozilla" un gato persa que me regalo mi madre antes de irse a vivir a California.

-Gray tu venias mucho por aquí no es cierto…- Natsu me saca de mis fantasías mientras asiento sin muchas ganas de responder, doy dos vueltas a la botella que contiene mi deliciosa cerveza antes de dar el último sorbo.

-Oye Gray por cierto… ¿qué has sabido de Alicia…?- estuve a punto de ahogarme con la cerveza cuando escuche la pregunta de Lucy.

Simplemente cerré los ojos esperando a que cambiaran de tema sin embargo todos se quedarnos expectantes a mi respuesta. Lucy y Levy conocían a Alicia de la secundaria y se sorprendieron igual o más que yo cuando nos dijo que se iría.

Pero no quiero, realmente no tengo las más mínimas ganas de hablar de ella, mientras mi cabeza da vueltas esperando encontrar una respuesta que evada el tema escucho la voz de Erza haciendo la pregunta del millón.

-¿Quién es Alicia…?- genial lo único que me faltaba.

Entorno la vista en dirección a Natsu, pidiéndole casi telepáticamente que acabe con esta conversación de inmediato, pero parece no entender mis indirectas.

-Es la novia de Gray…- responde tan campante como si no supiera que Alicia y yo terminamos cuando ella decidió irse, o bueno, tal vez la verdad es que no sabe, he estado tan cerrado en mí mismo que ahora recuerdo que nadie supo nada de lo que paso entre nosotros, al menos no porque yo le hubiera contado a alguien.

Realmente esperaba que Alicia le hubiera dicho algo a Lucy antes de marcharse, pero parece que no fue asi ya que ella no se inmuto ni un poco, asi que antes de que sigan armando tanto alboroto acabare con esto de una buena vez.

-Ex novia…- extiendo de nuevo mi mano a la cerveza sin voltear a ver nadie, intentando mantener mi semblante frio y calculador.

Sin embargo al alzar la mirada veo como todos me observan expectantes a mi siguiente movimiento, e inmediatamente me siento un poco culpable por no ser más abierto con ellos, nadie me pregunto porque había estado tan decaído pero en definitiva lo suponían.

Lucy se mueve incomoda en su asiento tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para intentar, no se tal vez consolarme. Natsu desvió su cabeza intentando disipar la tensión que se había formado mientras Gajeel y Levy optaron por pararse de inmediato a bailar una balada que se escuchaba de fondo.

El resto se quedó en silencio, incomodos por la situación. Valla ya que estaba aquí esperaba al menos poder emborracharme a gusto pero no aguanto más.

-Chicos nos vemos el lunes…- me paro del reluciente sofá de cuero rojo en el que Erza y yo estábamos sentados mientras me retiro. Ninguno de ellos dicen nada, solo me observan con lastima.

Alicia y yo siempre habíamos parecido la pareja perfecta. Lucy un día me dijo que seriamos los primeros en casarnos, y tal vez si no se hubiera ido, asi habría sido. O si hubiéramos hecho alguna promesa, algo. Pero para su mala suerte, y la mía, ahora no tenemos nada, ni siquiera a distancia.

Cuando me dijo que quería irse, ambos sabíamos que nuestra relación se iría con ella, dijo que no me quería obligar a esperar y a pesar de estar dispuesto a hacerlo no dije nada al respecto.

Tome las llaves del coche, que estaban en la mesa y me di la vuelta sintiendo las miradas de todos en mi espalda.

Cuando llegue a la calle observe unos minutos mi coche antes de subirme, por alguna razón me sentía mal por hacer sentir a mis amigos de esa manera. Sabía que estaban preocupados por mí pero no me gusta realmente que la gente se ocupe de mí.

Arranco el coche sintiendo levemente los efectos de la cerveza en mi organismo, después de todo llevo dos días sin probar bocado.

Me incorporo al tráfico hundido en mis fantasías cuando de repente veo unas cuantas gotas de agua caer en el parabrisas.

Es enserio, lo único que me faltaba que el cielo llorara por mi cuando yo me reusaba a hacerlo. Ni siquiera cuando deje a Alicia en el aeropuerto llore, ella lloro a mares cuando me beso por última vez diciendo que sería un adiós, pero yo no.

Me perdí un momento en mis pensamientos mientras prendía mi estéreo y la canción de "Dream on" sonaba de fondo, me deje llevar por la sensación de las cerveza invadiéndome por dentro y comencé a cantar a todo pulmón, como si eso de verdad sirviera de algo.

Me incorpore a la desierta carretera que me llevaría a mi apartamento, a mitad de la nada, a veces pienso que me gustaría mudarme al centro de la ciudad pero luego pienso que no es una buena idea, vivir lejos me da privacidad. Me internare en lo más profundo de mi cueva, como Natsu le dice y me dormiré unos seis o siete meses.

Al menos hasta que me sienta de nuevo con ánimo, como si alguna vez lo pudiera recuperar.

Canto a todo pulmón mientras acompaño al vocalista de Aerosmith en el último acorde de la canción, bastante desafinado tengo que admitir, cuando me doy cuenta de que alguien está atravesando la carretera, justo enfrente de mí.

-MIERDA…- doy el volantaso quedando en shock por unos segundos.

Es entonces cuando recapacito, había una mujer cruzando la avenida, pero que demonios ¿y si la atropelle?

Apago el estéreo y abro la puerta de mi sonda que titiritera por el sonido de la lluvia.

Por la maniobra tipo "El transportador" que hice, mi coche quedo apenas un poco de lado, y veo que la mujer está parada en el mismo lugar, que miedo casi parece una película de terror, pero no creo en esas cosas. Seguramente es alguien que necesita ayuda.

-Señorita, señorita se encuentra bien…- bajo de mi coche y fijo a la mirada a la preciosa chica que está delante de mí, sin embargo la fuerte tormenta no me permite detallarla muy a fondo, además de que el hecho de que sea de noche no ayuda mucho.

Que rayos hace una chica sola en medio de la carretera con esta tormenta. Me acerco lentamente, puede que su coche se haya descompuesto, en medio de una carretera abandonada pasa muy seguido. Es muy común que se quede gente varada por aquí además la gasolinera más cercana está a unos diez kilómetros.

Mientras más cerca estoy me doy cuenta de que la chica esta vestida ¿de novia?

Trae un vestido largo de encaje que alguna vez fue blanco, un velo hacia atrás que deja entre ver una hermosa cabellera azul, y un rostro angelical que ahora parece desalineado. Pero esto es inusual, ese vestido parece haber sido confeccionado en los días de mi abuela. El diseño es bastante aburrido con mangas y estorbosas hombreras, aun asi a la chica le queda increíblemente bien.

-Señorita…-

-Juvia, me llamo Juvia-

-Ok, Juvia te encuentras bien…-

-No, no estoy segura…-

Parece perdida y desconcertada, me mira como si fuera algún tipo de ser extraño y antes de poder decir otra cosa se desmaya.

Corro rápidamente para poder atraparla y cae en mis brazos, es muy liviana, la cargo rápidamente y la subo a la parte trasera de mi coche.

Rápidamente me subo al asiento del conductor y de inmediato arranco. Ya adentro soy capaz de detallarla mejor.

Es realmente la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, su piel es tan blanca y suave que parece terciopelo, sus pestañas largas y obscuras se pierden en su bien delineado ojo, haciendo juego con una nariz pequeña y respingada que acaba en unos labios carnosos y rojos como la pitalla, aunque no se nota rastro de pintalabios en ellos.

Tengo que llevar a esta chica de inmediato a algún lugar, pero a donde, cerca de aquí no hay hospitales y no tengo la más mínima idea de donde venga.

-Te llevare a mi casa pues…-

Conduzco a toda velocidad en dirección a mi apartamento, escuchando el profundo respirar de la chica que llevo en la parte trasera, y un millón de preguntas rondan mi cabeza. Quien será esta chica.

Que hacia bajo la lluvia en una carretera desierta, y lo más curioso ¿Por qué esta vestida de novia?

Todas las teorías que formula mi mente me hace fantasear mientras conduzco y doy sutiles miradas a la chica que parece haber sido sacada de un cuento de princesas.

* * *

**Déjenme comentarios mortales recuerden que de su amor vivo x3**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola hola mis amados mortales jejeje no tengo excusa xD**

**DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO**

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima, la historia es producto de mi retorcida imaginación. **

* * *

Capítulo 2

Llego a mi casa en menos tiempo del que había previsto, tengo que atender a esta chica de inmediato, gracias al cielo la lluvia ha parado, entre deja ver el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas, pero no es importante, no debo distraerme.

La saco rápidamente de la parte trasera del coche y entro en mi acogedora casa en medio de la nada.

Cuando la poso en la cama y me acerco un poco más a ella me doy cuenta de que está muy roja, demasiado y por su hermosa piel blanca se ve aún más evidente.

-Demonios, estas hirviendo en fiebre…- replico nervioso al tocar discretamente su frente.

Por suerte para ella y para mí, sé que hacer, me dirijo rápidamente en a la cocina en busca de agua fría y toallas, bueno parece que será una larga noche.

-Aun lado minino… que tenemos visita- quito al gato del mosaico de la barra y salgo a toda prisa directo a mi habitación a donde he dejado a la joven, Juvia me parece que se llamaba.

Y entonces caigo en cuenta que aun trae puesto ese horrible vestido, esta pesado por toda el agua absorbida, bueno tendré que quitárselo, será para una buena causa supongo.

La idea me surge tentadora, pero luego me regaño mentalmente, Gray como puedes pensar en cosas obscenas cuando tienes a una enferma, es cierto, es cierto, simplemente hare mi buena acción del día y le cambiare la ropa.

Aparto lentamente el vestido evitando en todo momento los pensamientos lujuriosos y le pongo una de mis pijamas.

-Bien preciosa ahora te secare el cabello- no sé porque le estoy hablando si la muchacha no se mueve.

Paso lentamente un pañuelo por su rostro para quitarle toda el agua y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que esta chica no trae ni una gota de maquillaje, rayos es realmente muy hermosa. Debe ser alguna modelo que iba a alguna exposición cuando se quedó varada en esa horrenda carretera.

Cuando paso la toalla por última vez la veo hacer un leve gesto reprobatorio, lo siento bonita pero tengo que hacer esto, pongo un paño con agua fresca en su frente y un poco de ungüento de eucalipto en su garganta.

Bien la arropare bien y de seguro por la mañana estará mejor, viéndola bien me provoca un poco de nostalgia, su cabello es azul igual que el de Alicia, pero también es diferente, ella era más morena de ojos verdes y esta chica es blanca como la nieve, ahh tengo que dejar de comparar a todas las chicas que veo con Alicia, jamás encontrare otra como ella.

Bien, me recuesto en el sofá del comedor dando tiempo a la chica para que se recupere.

-Ven Gozilla…- abrazo a mi gato como si fuera un peluche y consigo entrar en un profundo sueño.

_Estoy yo con un traje blanco en un castillo colonial, todos me miran con admiración y sigo un pasaje de interminables sirvientes que se apilan haciendo un camino directamente a lo que parece un jardín, ahí están todos los invitados viéndome a cada paso con una gran sonrisa pero no conozco a ninguno de ellos, al abrirme paso llego a donde un cura espera y veo llegar a una chica, esta vestida de novia, lleva el pelo azul pero su rostro está escondido en un largo velo de organza._

_Sostengo la mano de la chica desde mi propia perspectiva y la dirijo hacia a mí y cuando levanto el velo esperando ver unos hermosos ojos verdes algo ocurre… azul._

Abro los ojos lentamente, creo que acabo de tener un sueño pero no lo recuerdo bien, ehh estoy en el sofá de la sala. Claro lo recuerdo la chica de ayer, me levanto perezosamente y me dirijo a mi habitación.

Lo único bueno es que hoy es sábado, no tengo que ir a ninguna parte en especial, aunque supongo que tendremos que ir por el carro de esta chica, espero que mínimo me invite a desayunar para agradecerme.

Mientras camino pesadamente por el pasillo reviso mi teléfono, 14 llamadas perdidas de Natsu, Agg está preocupado bueno ya hablare con el mas al rato.

Cuando me paro enfrente de la puerta dudo si abrir o tocar, bueno tal vez ya este despierta y desorientada, asi que toco lentamente sin obtener respuesta.

Abro la puerta lentamente esperando verla dormida, pero ella ya no está en la cama, que extraño la cama esta tendida como la deje ayer, amm no hay rastros de la chica… ¿la abre soñado?

El sonido de la puerta de cristal del balcón abriéndose me saca de mi ensoñación.

-hola… te encuentras bien-

Y la chica comienza a correr despavoridamente aventándome en el proceso.

-Oye…- salgo corriendo detrás de ella, lo más seguro es que no se acuerde nada, claro con la fiebre que tuvo no me sorprende que se haya vuelto loca.

Se para en medio de sala cuando se topa con Gozilla y lo mira como si fuera lo único que no encaja en el lugar, y mágicamente parece tranquilizarse.

-Ah esto… Juvia verdad, ¿te encuentras bien?-

-¿Juvia?-

Genial esta chica me mira desconcertada, solo falta que no se acuerde de nada, no me jodas

-Sí, asi te llamas no es asi…-

Se tira cansada en el sofá que está a lado de ella y veo que Gozilla comienza a llamar su atención para que lo acaricie y parece funcionar.

-Tranquila estas segura…- le digo esperando que me tome algo de confianza y me acerco para posar mi mano en su frente. -Bien la fiebre se ha ido, pero cómo te sientes…-

-No lo sé…- me contesta mirando a la nada sin dejar de acariciar a mi gato, bien tengo un problema esta chica no parece estar en sus cinco sentidos.

La miro por un rato y creo perder la noción de quien es el gato, se ve tan descompensada, tan desamparada, parece un gatito perdido bajo la lluvia, eso es irónico ya que la encontré bajo la lluvia, combina con su nombre.

-Te encontré anoche, esta es mi casa, te desmayaste cuando te hable y te traje aquí…-

-Yo… yo no recuerdo nada…- se sostiene la cabeza y parece confundida.

-Tranquila no te esfuerces demasiado te llevare a un doctor-

De repente la chica voltea con una gran sonrisa, valla es muy bonita y parece contenta.

-Tú eres una buena persona-

-Bien entonces Juvia verdad, mi nombre es Gray, puedes utilizar todo lo que hay aquí, ehh te encontré con un gran vestido de novia que está en la secadora-

-¿Vestido de novia?- me pregunta

-Si asi es, amm tal vez hayas estado en alguna exposición porque ese vestido no se veía muy común, bueno como sea, te conseguiré ropa e iremos por tu coche-

En todo el tiempo que estuve hablando no recibí respuesta, era como hablar con un se inanimado, pero aun asi ella seguía asintiendo como a una niña a la que le das el horario de la semana.

-Toma…- le acerque un plato con fruta, ah en realidad no sé qué le guste pero parece que cuida su figura, aunque cuando empieza a comer es como si no hubiera comido en meses lo devora de tal forma que se me hace imposible quitarle la vista de encima. En ese momento el teléfono sonó.

-Natsu…-

-Hey donde has estado, todos están muy preocupados, estás en tu casa voy para haya…-

-Hey tranquilo, está bien aquí te espero pero oye podrías traer un poco de ropa de Lucy…-

…. Al no escuchar respuesta me exaspere, demonios cabeza de flama en que estás pensando.

-No es para lo que tú crees, cuando llegues te cuento-

-Aja está bien voy para haya…-

Cuando cuelgo cansado me doy cuenta de que la chica me ve de manera muy curiosa.

-Eh pasa algo…- me cae una gotita de sudor por el cuero cabelludo cuando me percato de que no es a mí a quien mira con dedicación si no a mi teléfono.

-Ah esto, ¿quieres hacer una llamada…?- le doy el teléfono decididamente pero ella lo ve como un objeto extraordinario, se lo pone en oído y lo baja, demonios es como tratar con un niño, con una niña más bien, trató de quitarle el teléfono pero me lo arrebata y de repente empieza a correr.

-Oye dame mi celular…- parece divertida pero a mí no me da gracia que corra por ahí con mi teléfono en la mano. –Juvia vuelve acá…-

Casi me siento como un padre que anda detrás de su bebé, esto es ridículamente divertido.

-JUVIA…- la arrincono en la cuchilla que da vuelta entre la sala y la cocina pero en cierto momento pierdo el equilibrio y caigo de bruces.

-AUCH…- escuchó un quejido pero curiosamente no es mío, demonios caí encima de ella.

Trato de pararme inmediatamente pero mi pie resbala cuando ella trata de salir de debajo de mí, y cuando alzo la mirada la veo asustada y un momento me pierdo en el tierno azul de sus ojos, parece tan indefensa deseo acariciarle una mejilla para darle algo de confianza pero no logro hacerlo cuando siento un golpe aun lado de nosotros.

-Ok creo que interrumpo algo…- Natsu soltó su mochila y nos veía con una sonrisa picarona dispuesto a irse, a no maldito no vas a salir corriendo.

-Espera…- lo detengo justo cuando trata de abrir la puerta

-Porque no me dijiste que habías traído una chica, y luego los agarro haciendo cositas sucias…- pero más que avergonzado parece orgulloso se ríe con descaro y una sonrisa picarona. –Y para eso querías ropa, acaso la destrozaron toda…-

Chaqueo los dientes y tenso la mandíbula esperando a que se calle cuando veo que Juvia está detrás de nosotros sonriendo con inocencia.

-Ahh…- Natsu la ve y con toda la confianza del mundo le tiende la mano –Hola muñeca yo soy amigo de Gray me llamo Natsu…-

Juvia le saluda sonriente con un apretón de mano como cualquier persona normal, pero si hasta hace un momento se comportaba muy extraño.

-Na-su…- parece que intenta deletrear su nombre pero no lo logra del todo.

-No nena me llamo Natsu…-

Ella parece pensar un momento y luego se señala asi misma, tiene los ojos abiertos y parece haber adoptado una personalidad seria, pero que caso de mujer.

-Juvia…- dice como si se estuviera presentando.

-¿Oye de donde sacaste a esta chica…?- me susurra Natsu al ver la extraña presentación.

-Juvia…- vuelve a decir ella como recalcando su nombre al no recibir contestación de mi amigo.

-Sí, si Juvia ya entendí…-

-Juvia…- Vuelve a repetir ella exasperándolo un poco.

-¿Qué rayos le pasa?-

-Creo que perdió la memoria…- explico ante su mirada atónita y la voz de la peli azul haciendo eco en mis oídos.

-JUVIA…-

…

-Asi que te la encontraste anoche y te la trajiste a tu departamento asi como asi…- me replica sorprendido Natsu después de explicarle la situación tal y como fue.

-Si asi es no podía dejarla abandonada- volteo la mirada a la chica que juega en el suelo con mi pequeño Gozilla, ya vestida con la ropa de Lucy, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez. –Tuvo mucha fiebre tal vez le haya dañado la cabeza-

-Valla parece que tienes problemas, porque no la llevas a un médico, yo buscare su auto y nos vemos para el almuerzo-

Asiento con una gran sonrisa, no cabe duda que siempre puedo contar con Natsu cuando lo necesito.

…

-Ahh Juvia tranquilízate, quieres…- jamás creí que ir en coche con esta chica sería tan extraño, lleva todo el rato cambiándose de lugar, de adelante para atrás de atrás para adelante, toca botones, rayos más que una niña parece un gato, Jajaja no estaría mal tener una mascota asi de atractiva, ahh vamos Gray no pienses en cosas raras, por alguna razón me hace bien pensar en algo más que solo Alicia. –Juvia sentada…- parece acceder a mi petición pero noto algo, o no, no te atrevas no.

Empieza a llorar como una niña de seis años, no espera, y ahora que hago.

-No espera no llores mira….- le doy el llavero del auto como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo y parece funcionar, deberás que cuando esta chica recupere la conciencia será víctima de mis burlas.

-Llegamos…- la Doctora Mirajane es la mejor de la zona y tiene toda mi confianza, de inmediato entro tomando a Juvia de la mano sintiendo que se puede escapar.

-Hola Gray cuanto tiempo sin verte…-

-Tanto tiempo…-

-¿O y esta bella chica quién es?- de inmediato me la quita tomándola de la mano viendo de primera vista su desorientación, ella mira todo el lugar como si estuviera en un circo lleno de cosas por explorar.

-Se llama Juvia, tuvo un accidente y quedo, bueno asi…-

-Am ya veo- comienza de inmediato a revisarla comprueba la dilatación de sus ojos, sus oídos, su equilibrio, ella parece estar bien físicamente. –Le hare algunas tomas cerebrales para comprobar su actividad encefálica, espera aquí Gray no tardaremos-

-Bien…- arrastra a Juvia con ella y la peli azul parece desorientada y me mira como si la fuera a apartar de mi lado, esta chica hace querer protegerla. Sonrió como lelo cuando escucho mi teléfono sonar.

-Ah Natsu ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Hey dijiste que la encontraste en el kilómetro 133 de la carretera que va a tu casa cierto-

-Si eso fue lo que dije…-

-Pues ya recorrí toda la carretera y mi amigo, no hay ningún coche abandonado-

-Enserio…- valla no me lo esperaba, pero como llego ahí, acaso la dejaron ahí abandonada, no lo creo, miles de teorías se desarrollan en mi cabeza pero nada en concreto. –Está bien Natsu podrías buscar si algún reporte de desaparición de alguna Juvia, por favor, nos veremos en Fairy Tail para almorzar en una hora-

-Ok pasare por Lucy para ir a ver lo registros y regresaremos a almorzar, nos vemos-

Minutos después Mirajane sale junto con Juvia tomada de la mano, creo que no estoy loco al creer que ella puede salir corriendo en cualquier momento

-Gray, los resultados son pues como explicarte…-

Ok esto me asusta un poco, esta preciosa chica estará enferma o algo peor, Mirajane me mira dudosa mientras revisa unas cuentas fotos en su mano.

-Su actividad cerebral es relativamente normal, pero si ves esto…- me enseña las fotos del cerebro de Juvia y una mancha adorna un pedazo del lado derecho de su cerebro, lo primero en lo que pienso es en un tumor.

-Eso es…-

-No es lo que piensas…- me dice de inmediato tranquilizándome. –Es un traumatismo parece que esa es la razón para que se comporte asi, tiene un tipo de Amnesia parcial, con cuidados podría regresar a la normalidad-

Bueno eso es algo, nos despedimos de la doctora y nos dirigimos al bar restaurante donde quede con Natsu, durante el camino no dejo de ver a Juvia, que puedo hacer con esta chica, es decir no es mi responsabilidad, debería encontrar a su familia y deshacerme de este problema de inmediato.

-Hey ya estamos aquí - este lugar sin duda siempre me relaja, me encanta pero también me recuerda a Alicia. Cuando entro con Juvia tomada de la mano veo que Natsu y Lucy ya están en una de las mesas.

-Gray lo siento mucho- Lucy me abraza como si me hubiera ido ocho años a la guerra. –Supongo que ella es Juvia…

-Juvia…- repite la peli azul de manera tierna, como voy a abandonar a esta chica.

-Yo me llamo Lucy…- esta rubia realmente tiene paciencia empieza a platicar con ella como si fuera una niña.

-Gray tengo que decirte algo… - por alguna razón siento que me han dicho mucho esto el día de hoy.

-Vas cabeza de flama suéltalo- volteo de reojo a ver a Juvia y parece que se divierte con Lucy.

-No hay ningún registro de ninguna Juvia en los últimos días, no hay registros de desapariciones de chicas en esta zona, no al menos con las características físicas de esta niña y no hay registros de coches abandonados, ni siquiera hay fotos en internet por si creías que era modelo, nada no hay nada, dejamos el registro en la jefatura de policía por si preguntan por ella, pero por el momento creo que tendrás que quedarte con ella-

-Natsu no es un cachorro ni un objeto, es una persona y yo no la puedo cuidar, tengo deberes-

-Vamos viejo te ayudaremos y encontraremos el paradero de esta chica, pero por el momento será tu responsabilidad-

Bien siento que tengo un gran problema, al menos no vivo con nadie más pero cuidar de alguien que me recuerda tanto a Alicia definitivamente no es algo que me agrade, aun asi esta chica me intriga, quien será y porque siento que la conozco, la curiosidad me corroe pero no la voy a abandonar, al menos no hoy.

* * *

**Déjenme comentarios mortales recuerden que de su amor vivo x3**


	3. Chapter 3

**hola hola mis amados mortales jejeje no tengo excusa para actualizar hasta ahorita xD**

**DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO**

* * *

Capítulo 3.

Está bien, no se siquiera como debería tomar esto.

-Juvia ven acá dame eso…- es Domingo, un Domingo en el que normalmente estaría echado en mi cama como vaca haciendo nada, pero no… llevo casi dos horas persiguiendo a Juvia que se ha vuelto a llevar mi celular. –Hablo en serio ven acá…-

La muy descarada de para un momento al borde de la puerta y saca la lengua enseñándome mi teléfono.

-Ahh Juvia ven aquí…- llevamos menos de 24 horas de conocernos y ya parecemos hermanos. Relativamente hablando porque ya somos ningunos niños. Al menos yo no, ella parece estar en los 20 también, la verdad es que es lo que menos me preocupa. Si no recupero mi celular ahora, mañana no tendré alarma para despertar

La verdad es que eso también me tiene nervioso, no me agrada en lo más mínimo la idea de dejarla en casa mientras voy a la escuela, amm que hare.

-Ahh me rindo…- apoyo ambas manos en las rodillas fingiendo estar muy cansado, eso jamás falla.

Me mira curiosa e intenta acercarse a mí y entonces va mi segundo movimiento.

-¿Gray…?- pregunta tan inocente como una niña de cinco años. Y de inmediato me aviento sobre ella.

-Ahh si te atrape…- trata de zafarse de mí pero soy más fuerte, la dejo forcejear un momento y veo que se divierte, se está riendo como una loca, me doy el lujo de observarla un momento.

La verdad me sorprendí cuando Natsu me dijo que no era modelo, esta chica es bellísima, su piel parece el más puro terciopelo. Ya con celular en mano y aun no me muevo, me quedo pasmado viéndola reír.

De repente para de reírse y me mira con curiosidad, su mirada brilla y siento como alza una mano hasta la cicatriz que se halla por encima de mi ojo izquierdo.

-Es una cicatriz de la buena infancia que tuve…- le explico aunque no me lo haya pedido, su vocabulario es sumamente reducido, desde que está aquí apenas si lo que pronuncia son nuestros nombres.

De inmediato reacciono y me doy cuenta de la posición tan comprometedora en la que nos encontramos y la ayudo a pararse.

-Muy bien Juvia es hora de ir a dormir…- digo demandante esperando a que me obedezca sin chistar.

Se queda pensativa un momento y de nuevo me saca la lengua.

-Juvia no quiere…- comienza a correr de nuevo. Bien será una noche larga

Después de un rato de perseguirla viendo cómo se burla a mis costillas y caerme dos veces por tratar de no pisar a Gozilla por fin la llevo cargando, mientras patalea, a la habitación extra que tengo en el departamento.

-Bien aquí te quedaras mientras estés en mi casa…-

La recuesto en la cama y comienzo a sacarle la ropa de Lucy para ponerle un pijama, cuando reparo en que estoy desnudando a una chica…

Me coloro hasta las orejas pero ella no parece incomoda, sigue mirando la habitación con curiosidad mientras le saco la blusa, pero que demonios ella se puede vestir sola.

-To… toma ponte esto…- rayos como fue que le tome tanta confianza a esta chica, en otras circunstancias una chica me habría cacheteado, además me sorprende la naturalidad con la que la estaba…. Ahh mejor ya no pienso en eso…

Salgo rápidamente de la habitación en dirección a la mía.

Bueno ya necesito dormir, mañana iré a la universidad temprano y a práctica de futbol por la tarde.

Rayos, sigo sin saber que hare con Juvia todo ese tiempo, bueno mañana temprano lo decidiré, por ahora solo quiero dormir.

Me la he pasado los últimos dos días solo pendiente de esta chica, buscando registros y noticias pero nada, vamos que ni siquiera su página de Facebook encontramos. Tal vez su nombre no sea realmente Juvia…

Hay ya… tendré mucho tiempo para delirar con eso mañana durante clases, igual nunca pongo atención. Cierro los ojos y como pensaba no duro mucho tiempo despierto, estoy agotado y dormiré hasta mañana como una gorda y pesada piedra, de eso estoy seguro.

.

.

_Otra vez este sueño, estoy en un enorme salón de fiesta, un gran candelabro de cristal cuelga arriba de mi cabeza, estoy bailando, cientos de chicas pasan en un círculo en que los chicos se mueven a la derecha y las chicas hacia la izquierda, todos parecen como algo lejano, llevan máscaras y sin embargo alguien capta mi atención. _

_Tiene una bella melena azul se detiene enfrente de mí y me toma del cuello, rodeo su cintura con mis brazos y me pierdo en el olor de su cabello._

_Y de repente todo se nubla, la chica ya no está y yo me encuentro perdido en un laberinto de jardín, parece que estoy en la parte de afuera de la mansión pero no puedo encontrar la salida, al doblar una esquina vuelvo a verla, ella, ella es…_

_._

_._

Rayos, la alarma sonando a las 5 de la mañana es como un taladro en mis oídos, ahh cinco minutos más… no nada Gray es hora de levantarse o llegaras tarde de nuevo.

Intento convencerme a mí mismo asi que intento pararme, pero no lo logro… que pasa abro los ojos enormemente cuando me doy cuenta de que Juvia está dormida utilizando mi pecho como almohada. Rayos me tiene abrazado y no me permite pararme. Qué demonios hace aquí, bueno ya que, suspiro resignado

Se acomoda un poco más sin abrir sus ojos y yo me siento tan incómodo en esta situación.

-Hey Juvia, tienes que despertar…-

Se remueve sin abrir los ojos y yo volteo la cabeza al reloj, rayos si no me apresuro no podre desayunar. Bueno a situaciones drásticas, medidas drásticas.

Me paro de sopetón y le dejo caer en el proceso.

-Lo siento pero tengo que irme…- rápidamente tomo mis toallas del armario y veo como se talla los ojos aun en el suelo. Después ignorándome completamente se acomoda en el suelo y hecha bolita se vuelve a quedar dormida. Hay esta chica es todo un caso.

La alzo con mucha facilidad a decir verdad, y la llevo directo a su habitación, hago una nota mental recordando cerrar mi habitación por las noches.

Bien me meto rápidamente a la bañera y en 10 minutos ya estoy completamente limpio. Salgo rápidamente a mi habitación para vestirme y de nuevo la veo ahí, otra vez en mi cama dormida como un bebé.

-Ahh Juvia tengo que cambiarme, vamos sal de ahí…-

Jalo sus cobijas y ella apenas si abre los ojos.

-¿Cambiarme?...- repite medio adormila y juro que sostengo un suspiro al verla tan tierna, ahh tengo que dejar de divagar.

-Si cambiarme… tengo que ir a la escuela, tengo clase a las 7 asi que será mejor que te levantes…-

Y como si le hubieran inyectado adrenalina la chica se para y queda viéndome fijamente, algo cerca en realidad y estoy seguro de que puedo leer en su mirada lo que quiere.

-Juvia…- dice señalándose a sí misma y yo estoy seguro de que esto me costará más trabajo del que pensé.

-No Juvia no te puedo llevar, tú te quedas aquí a cuidar a Gozilla.-

La ignoro y paso de largo, ya que más da el pudor comienzo a desvestirme ahí mismo delante de ella. Volteo con curiosidad un segundo y lo que veo me deja helado.

-Juvia quiere ir…- está haciendo el mayor puchero que he visto en mi vida, me ve con sus puños cerrados y los ojos vidriosos, o no mi corazón se rompe en dos microsegundos.

-Juvia no puedo…-

-Juvia quiere ir…- rebate antes de que pueda decir cualquier cosa.

Lo pienso dos segundos y creo que no es tan mala idea, pongo la mano un segundo el montón para verme interesante y luego le sonrió.

-Está bien pero entonces te tienes que cambiar rápido…-

Antes de siquiera darme cuenta sale corriendo por la puerta de la habitación, que rara mujer. Sonrió involuntariamente mientras trato de recordar cómo vestirme.

Lo bueno de ser hombre es que no tengo que hacer tanta faramalla para vestirme, es lunes asi que poco o nada me importa lo que llevo, un par de vaqueros una camisa lisa y tenis. Bien bastante decente para ser lunes.

Cuando salgo de la habitación Juvia está en el lobi con una enorme sonrisa esperándome. Me rasco un poco la cabeza tratando de descifrar como es que se arregló tan rápido y además para ser las 6 de la mañana se ve radiante.

MIERDA.

Las 6, genial ya no desayune nada. Tomo mi mochila como alma que lleva al diablo y arrastro a Juvia conmigo hasta el coche.

-Vamos se me hace tarde…-

Cuando llego al coche siento a Juvia en el asiento del copiloto y veo como siempre, curioseando todo lo que hay a su alrededor y riendo como niña.

Meto la mochila a la cajuela y rápidamente entro junto a Juvia.

-Bien tengo clases y ya es tarde…- digo más para mí mismo que para ella pero aun asi parece ponerme atención.

-Mira Juvia…- tengo que dejarle algunas cosas en claro, ella me mira mientras me incorporo a la autopista. –Mi profesora de la primera hora es muy buena asi que te dejara estar como oyente en el salón, pero a la segunda hora tengo una maestra muy maldita que te sacara si nota que no estás en la lista asi que a esa hora te quedaras con Lucy entendiste…-

Ella asiente rápidamente y repetidas veces. Bueno lo cierto que a pesar de todo es lista.

-Lucy…- articula con dificultad…- Lucy bonita, Lucy le dio ropa a Juvia-

Es la frase más larga que he escuchado desde que la conocí, bien es un progreso, a excepción de cuando la encontré en la carreta no la había escuchado decir algo tan claro.

-Si ella es muy generosa, y su novio Natsu también, te agradara pasar tiempo con ellos son divertidos-

Ella asiente de nuevo y yo tengo que regresar la vista al parabrisas a pesar de lo mucho que quiero seguirla viendo.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo ya estamos en la ciudad, esta es la peor parte de todos los días, justo en el primer semáforo un montón de autos aparecen sabrá dios de donde y la vuelta de rueda de cada mañana comienza.

-Ah como me molesta este tráfico, pero bueno no podemos hacer nada…-

Me acomodo en el asiento esperando poder relajarme un poco antes de gritarles a los autos que naturalmente se me atravesaran como cada mañana.

Pero algo llama mi atención, Juvia acaba de picarme un brazo y ahora esta hurgando en el bolso que ni siquiera me percaté de que traía y saca… ¿un sándwich?

-Gray desayunar…- dice dando ella un bocado a otro sándwich.

Como rayos hizo esto en la mañana, debió hacerlo a la velocidad de la luz, pero el gesto me hace sonreír.

-Gracias- revuelvo un poco su cabello amigablemente pero de inmediato me arrepiento.

Su cabello es tan suave y sedoso, me ínsita a acariciarlo un poco más. Lo hago casi sin percatarme y entonces ella voltea.

Dejo de hacerlo esperando a que pregunte algo pero por el contrario sostiene mi mano y se lo pone en la cabeza restregándose como un gato.

-a Juvia, gustar…- Jajaja pero que chica lo hago con un poco más de salvajismo y me dispongo a comer, mientras agradezco al cielo un por el tráfico.

.

.

Genial llegamos cinco minutos antes de que la clase de inicio y yo me siento como el hombre pecho peludo que logro atravesar todos esos carros en mi versión "El transportador".

Recorro los pasillos de la escuela con Juvia tomada de mano y la veo sorprenderse con cada cosa que ve. Es tierna en cierta manera.

En nada llegamos a mi salón, y por primera vez en mi vida no maldigo que este en el último piso del edificio más alejado de la puerta.

-Buenos días…- replico entrando al salón. Natsu Gajeel y algunos otros chicos amigos del equipo de Futbol se encuentran aquí.

-Gray que bueno que llegas temprano, te tenemos una gran noticia…-

-Que noticia Natsu-

-El entrenador nos dijo que la próxima semana habrá partido contra la escuela de varones Monsieur.- me dice mi amigo como si nos hubiéramos ganado un premio nobel- Sera genial les patearemos el trasero a sus dos goleadores…-

Ah los jugadores gemelos claro, futbolistas estrellas de aquella escuela y Natsu odia a uno de ellos, Sting creo se llama.

-Los dejaremos comiendo tierra…- ah Gajeel también parece interesado en el tema.

-Seremos campeones…- ponemos nuestras manos en el centro y daremos una épica porra.

-CAMPEONES…- gritamos con euforia mientras una voz femenina resuena en mis oídos, en un nanosegundo todos voltean la vista a la chica que está detrás de mí festejando con nosotros.

-Hola preciosa y tú eres…- Loke es el primero que se avienta a su muy acostumbrado ligue y sin darme cuenta ya estoy entre os dos tapándole el paso.

-Su nombre es Juvia y no está interesada a salir contigo si es lo que le ibas a preguntar-

Todos me miran perplejo, normalmente no saldría en ayuda de ninguna de las chicas que Loke pretende pero Juvia es diferente.

-Bien hombre no te enojes…- cierto esas palabras me hacen reaccionar, quien soy yo para ponerme en ese plan. Sin articular palabra tomo a Juvia de la mano y la llevo a la butaca a lado de la mía.

-Buenos días chicos…- resuena la profesora apenas apareciéndose por la puerta. Veo a Juvia tensarse un poco y tomo su mano sonriendo un poco de lado.

¿Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo?

* * *

**Déjenme comentarios mortales recuerden que de su amor vivo x3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola hola mis amados mortales, o por dios casi un año sin actualizar esta historia como pudo pasar xD si supongo que me odian pero ya tengo planeados los capitulos de esta historia, no durara demasiado lo prometo**

**Bueno pues disfrutenlo. x3**

* * *

**_Capítulo 4_**

Tic-toc se mueven a segundo las manillas del reloj que la maestra tiene sobre su cabeza. Tic-toc de nuevo tardando una eternidad para armar un minuto y luego dos… Tic-toc el sonido de ese reloj me está volviendo loco, la clase de Redacción se está volviendo eterna.

Veo a la profesora moverse sin gracia, de un lado para otro armando su teoría de vez en vez con un mapa mental en el pizarrón. Tic-toc de nuevo.

Hacía ya hace más de dos horas que deje a Juvia con Lucy pero la verdad no me hace nada de gracia, Juvia es una chica diferente a cualquier otra que haya conocido y la verdad la influencia de las chicas de mi escuela no creo que le sirva para nada

-Entonces chicos pueden observar la función que la hipérbole tiene sobre…- la maestra es callada de golpe por el sonido de la campana, y eso es más que música en mis oídos. –Bien chicos continuamos mañana recuerden la tarea y….-

Si blablá, no presto más atención y salgo a toda prisa hacia la cafetería donde estoy seguro que las chicas llevan por lo menos una hora, su maestra de Lenguas estaba con incapacidad por su embarazo y sin sustituto las chicas gozaban de una hora extra de descanso.

-Gray…. ¿Por qué tanta prisa?- dice Natsu mientras corre a mi lado, sinceramente ni cuenta me di que había salido conmigo. –Estoy seguro de que Juvia estará bien…-

Tiene razón me estoy portando un poco paranoico así que desacelero el paso, pero solo un poco.

Oigo a Natsu suspirar, algo que ni me va ni me viene en lo más mínimo, dos pasillos más y llegamos a la cafetería, las chicas son a simple vista fáciles de identificar, todas de la clase de Lucy y siempre en la misma mesa del fondo que da vista al patio.

Me acerco lentamente, todas parecen exaltadas y centradas en el mismo punto, sostienen maquillaje y esos artilugios extraños llamados plancha y rizador, que bien no tengo idea para qué demonios las quieren, estoy seguro de que cada chica debería conformarse con lo que tiene pero bueno, no es divertido meterse con ellas en esos temas.

Cuando me acerco un poco más veo a Lucy completamente ensimismada en lo que hace.

-¿Lucy, que pasa?- se anima a preguntar Natsu mientras yo con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada demando en silencio me diga donde esta Juvia.

-Ah chicos, que bueno que ya están aquí.- Lucy da un pequeño brinquito lleno de felicidad y hace un hueco entre las chicas. –Miren lo que logramos…-

En el momento en el que las chicas comienzan a despejar el área de guerra y toman sus lugares en la mesa yo abro la boca hasta donde la quijada me alcanza.

-¿Juvia?-

Realmente era ella, las chicas son unos verdaderos monstros, le han hecho una cola de caballo con caireles en las puntas del pelo, el maquillaje excéntrico de los ojos la hacen ver más sensual de lo que jamás imagine, y el rojo intenso de su labial, demonios daría mi vida y parte de la siguiente por probar el sabor de sus labios.

-¿Y qué te parece Gray?- Lucy se burla mientras abraza a Natsu por el cuello, ambos se ríen en complicidad y yo ni pio puedo decir.

-GRAY…- grita Juvia una vez que se percata de mi presencia. Se levanta y se pone delante de mí con una radiante sonrisa.

Sigo sin palabras. Juvia sigue mirándome directamente, el azul de sus ojos es todavía más penetrante por el delineador negro, me quedo perdido en ellos sin poderlo evitar, mi corazón late lo puedo sentir y sin darse ni cuenta de ello Juvia alza una mano y se señala a sí misma.

-Juvia ¿bonita?-

-¡eh!-

-Juvia ¿bonita?- carajo me está preguntando… espera que le diga que sí, claro que sí pero las chicas esperan algo más que eso.

Me estoy rompiendo la cabeza, se ve madura y hermosa pero Juvia es más sencilla que eso. Alzo uno de los mechones revueltos de su cabellera y lo llevo por detrás de su oreja.

-Muy bonita…- parece feliz con mi contestación. Y se arremolina en mi brazo como un gato.

-¿Eso es lo que han hecho en todo este tiempo?-

-Vamos Gray no te enfades esta chica es una lindura después de todo…- Cana se acerca y choca la mano con Lucy.

No entiendo muy bien de que va esto pero me parecen muy sospechosas.

-Bueno pues a lo que venimos…- dice Natsu dispersando a las chicas entre dos mesas. –Vamos a almorzar-

Asiento y tomo mi lugar de costumbre, Juvia se sienta a mi lado y me sonríe. Me siento extraño, me podría acostumbrar a verla así todos días sin duda.

¿Pero qué diablos estoy pensando? Esta chica debe tener una vida, tal vez un novio. Y cuando regrese su memoria lo único que sentirá por mi será agradecimiento. Eso si no me acusan de secuestro.

Creo que estoy pensándolo demasiado, Lucy y Natsu nos han traído las bandejas con comida, observo a Juvia tomar la suya mientras mira la comida y me parece que tomara primero la manzana.

¿Eso haría una chica normal no?

No lo hace, comienza con el sándwich, no sé si reír, toda referencia que tengo de las mujeres no encaja con ella, es impredecible, me gusta.

-Entonces ¿qué opinas Gray?- alzo la vista y todos me ven, creo que Natsu estaba hablando de algo pero no estaba prestando atención.

-¿Qué?-

-Presta atención cerebro de plomo, estaba diciendo que la maestra de la siguiente hora acaba de avisar por correo que no va a venir… y queremos ir a beber algo, las chicas aún tienen una clase, puedes dejar a Juvia con ellas y volvemos a las 3 -

-Oh- miro a Juvia que sigue ajena a la conversación, no quiero dejarla con Lucy más tiempo y no me parece conveniente llevarla a un lugar así todavía así que niego con la cabeza.

-Tengo tarea para la clase de Historia de mañana, preferiría ir a preparar la clase-

Todos los chicos me miran de manera extraña, nunca hago tareas, pero las chicas se ríen por lo bajo, creo que están pensando cosas que no son.

-Iré a la biblioteca eh…- aclaro sin ser realmente necesario. Bueno creo que sí lo era.

-Oh aquí están inútiles…- Levy y Gajeel llegan y se sientan con nosotros. Gajeel más cerca de Juvia de lo que me gustaría.

-Oh esta es la chica que está viviendo en tu casa eh- alza una ceja mientras y me y centra de nuevo su mirada en Juvia. –Hola chica… este bastardo no te ha hecho nada raro o si-

Juvia lo mira con atención pero no sé si esta consiente de la conversación.

-¿Bastardo?- pregunta sin consideración.

-Si el bastardo ese…- me señala.

-¿Gray?... ¿Gray-sama?- no se quien le haya enseñado eso pero lo dice aventándose a mí, se restriega con mimo, mierda no imagine que haría algo así en público, pero a nadie parece incomodarle más que a mí.

-¿Oye y en que carretera dices que la encontraste?- me pregunta Gajeel con picardía mientras Levy lo golpea en el brazo. –Es broma-

-Está bien pues "buenos para nada" vámonos.- dice Natsu levantándose de la mesa. –Nos vemos en la tarde Gray-

Se acerca a Lucy y le da un beso mientras se retira con el resto de los chicos.

Juvia parece atenta a los movimientos y cuando voltea creo ver una pequeña chispa de súplica en sus ojos.

-Ni se te ocurra.- digo tomándola de la mano y escapando tan rápido como puedo sin verme desesperado. Las chicas se ríen a nuestras espaldas mientras nos retiramos. Estoy seguro de que tengo la cara completamente roja, lo cual hace que mi vergüenza sea mayor.

Caminamos a través de un gran pasillo, estoy consciente de que todos los chicos voltean vernos por dos razones. La primera es que hace mucho que alguien me veía con una chica que no fuera Alicia y la segunda, esta chica resalta de sobre las demás, es diferente por así decirlo.

Sin perder tiempo llegamos a la biblioteca, por fin un respiro, antes de entrar pongo ambas manos sobre los hombros de Juvia y la miro de frente sin lograr intimidarla.

-Mira Juvia aquí adentro no se puede hablar y no puedes hacer ruido te tienes que portar bien entendiste-

Juvia me mira con una sonrisa decidida y asiente con la cabeza.

-Juvia entiende-

-Perfecto vamos.-

La tomo de la mano y nos adentramos en la biblioteca que de costumbre está vacía, todos a esta hora están en clases o en la cafetería, la bibliotecaria tampoco esta debe ser su hora de descanso ya que no hay nadie en el recibidor.

Mejor mas privacidad. Veo a Juvia adentrarse con curiosidad, tal vez le gusten los libros, comienza a repasar con la mirada los estantes y se pasea por los títulos de los libros de arte.

¿Recordara como leer?

La verdad no me paro a averiguarlo, la dejo un segundo y entro por el pasillo de historia que está en lo más profundo de la biblioteca, mientras más avanzo los títulos cada vez son más antiguos, cuando llego a los libros de arte del siglo XV algo roba por completo mi atención.

Una pareja está escondida detrás de una columna, se están abrazando. Al principio eso me molesta, para que esconderse si todo el día y a toda hora hay parejitas felices deambulando por ahí con descaro, pero cuando logro ver sus rostros todo se vuelve más claro.

Era Erza, la flamante presidenta del consejo estudiantil Erza Scarlet abrazando a nada más y nada menos que al profesor Fernández, Jellal Fernández el rector del colegio, vaya, vaya, quien lo hubiera dicho, todo el tiempo imagine que eran chismes que las chicas de la escuela habían inventado por envidia a Erza, pero daba la casualidad de que estaban aquí, ahora y besándose, con el peligro de que cualquier persona pueda verlos.

Es algo malo para ambos, Erza está a nada de graduarse y no le conviene en nada el que la vean con un profesor, que además podría ser despedido por mantener relaciones con una alumna.

-Deberías irte la cuarta hora está a punto de empezar.- Dice el profesor Fernández aun con Erza en brazos.

-Está bien quiero estar contigo un poco más- Nunca la había visto sonrojarse, se ve linda.

-¿Ya encontraste el libro?- pregunta él rompiendo el aire cursi del ambiente.

-No aun no, desapareció después de invocar el hechizo de la condesa de Loxar-

Condesa de Loxar… eso me parece familiar alguna vez lo vimos en clase de historia.

Una condesa cuya belleza llevo a un desafortunado suceso, y el asesinato de ella y su prometido el día su boda, algunas chicas de la clase de Filosofía decían que el alma de la condesa aun deambulaba por ahí buscando a su prometido y se encargaba de separar a las parejas felices.

Pero me pregunto qué clase de hechizo es del que habla Erza.

-Tienes que encontrarlo Erza, si se enteran de que saque un libro de la sección restringida podría meterme en problemas-

-No te preocupes lo encontrare…- dice Erza siendo interrumpida por un beso.

Comienzo a retirarme lentamente, lo que estoy haciendo es espiar como un delincuente.

Doy la vuelta y veo a Juvia hojeando un libro, cuando me ve lo cierra y se dirige a mí, Sonrió de lado, no sé de qué estaba hablando Erza pero tampoco es algo que deba preocuparme, antes de terminar el recorrido para llegar a donde esta Juvia y largarnos de aquí una voz resuena haciendo eco en el lugar, como un extraño recuerdo.

-¿Gray?-

Cuando volteo la misma voz que tanto anhele escuchar durante tanto tiempo me confunde

Estoy aquí en medio de una biblioteca entre los ojos verdes de la chica a la creí amar desde la infancia y los azules de una chica que comienza a quitarme la razón.

-¿Alicia?-

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí simples mortales, dejenme comentarios recuerden que de su amor vivo x3**

**comentarios es igual a amor, amor es igual a inspiración, inspiracion es igual a fic no lo olviden xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola hola mis amados mortales, ok aprovechemos que la inspiración me invade ALELUYA **

**Jejeje quiero mandarle un saludo a Lymar Vastia que me recuerda que actualice este fic cada que puede xD... bueno linda aqui esta tu capitulo.**

**bueno pues disfruten de esta rara historia.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

Estoy aquí en medio de una biblioteca entre los ojos verdes de la chica a la creí amar desde la infancia y los azules de una chica que comienza a quitarme la razón.

-¿Alicia?-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Gray… Gray eres tu…- Alicia se lanza hacia a mí pero algo la detiene a mitad de su camino, sus ojos viajan a Juvia y la ve de arriba abajo, sus ojos se entrecierran. Se lo que está pasando, esta celosa.

Juvia le devuelve la mirada, pero ve directamente a sus ojos, no se desvía ni cambia su expresión inocente, la mira simplemente.

Estoy anonadado en cierta forma, no creí verla de nuevo, no tan pronto y a mitad del semestre escolar.

-A… Alicia…- susurro. El tiempo se detiene un segundo, veo personas pasar lentamente frente a la biblioteca, ajenos a lo que pasa, a la batalla que creo estoy librando, una batalla de miradas con Alicia ¿Está enojada? ¿Decepcionada? ¿Está aquí realmente?

Todo lo que sé es que los segundos pasan y no me muevo de mi lugar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto por fin, sin embargo escucho el eco de mi propia voz y me arrepiento de haberlo dicho, sonó demasiado pretencioso.

-Yo… bueno-

Juvia se acerca por detrás y toma mi mano mientras mira a Alicia con recelo, como si pensara que le puede hacer daño.

-¿Quién es ella?- dice ignorando mi pregunta por completo.

-Se llama Juvia-

-Es… ¿Ella es tu novia?... No ha pasado ni un mes que me fui y ¿ya tienes una nueva novia?- su voz suena ahogada y en un mísero instante quiero decir que sí, pero eso sería aprovecharme de la condición de Juvia.

Volteo mi cabeza tratando evadir su pregunta, y veo a Erza está espiando desde atrás de uno de los libreros, está nerviosa y noto que sus uñas se encajan en el libro que lleva pegado al pecho. Hago una nota mental recordando hablar luego con ella, pero lo más que puedo hacer por ahora es sacar todo este alboroto fuera de la biblioteca.

Tomo a Juvia de la mano y la arrastro fuera.

-Ven…- le digo a Alicia y de mala manera parece seguirnos. Caminamos rápido entre los pasillos y cuando llegamos al desierto salón de música abro la puerta sin dudarlo.

-Entra…- resonó para Alicia ya que Juvia sigue pegada de mi brazo.

-Juvia escucha…- la tomo de los hombros para que me mire- Debo hablar un momento con Alicia, ve con Lucy y las demás, aún deben estar en la cafetería-

-Juvia entiende…- resuena de una manera sumamente tierna, me hace sonreír, da la vuelta y la veo marchar hacia la cafetería, espero que no se pierda.

Cuando entro al salón y veo a Alicia es como un raro sueño, esta parada recorriendo las teclas del piano con los dedos.

-¿Y? ¿Qué haces aquí?- digo midiendo esta vez la fuerza de mi voz.

-Pensé que te alegraría verme…- dice con voz melancólica pero no se atreve a sostenerme la mirada, parece ensimismada en lo que hace así que estrello mi palma contra la cola del piano.

-No juegues conmigo…-

-Yo… yo… te extrañaba mucho, y a mi madre también por eso regrese.-

Alzo una ceja ante su respuesta tan elaborada, no me parece que sea sincera tal vez eso se deba a mi antigua atracción hacia las mujeres inmorales, yo sé que los sentimentalismos no funcionan de esa manera con ella, o no se hubiera ido.

-¿Me extrañabas?-

-No me crees cierto…- es más una afirmación que una pregunta pero logra funcionar, se ve indefensa cruza sus talones y se recarga sobre el piano luciendo lo más desconsolada que puede.

¿Funcionara en mi otra vez?

Por alguna razón no me siento conmovido, tal vez solo un poco atraído a la hermosa cara de ángel que intenta mantener.

-No, no lo creo, dime ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Su mirada se intensifica, se para derecha y se acerca con decisión. Me pregunto si soy el único que descubrió quien en verdad es ella, y al mismo tiempo me pregunto qué tan tonto pude haber sido para enamorarme de eso.

-Me quitaron la beca de acuerdo, dijeron que fue una falla del sistema y me quitaron mi lugar de la universidad-

Su voz me reclama como si yo fuera el culpable de ello.

-Y vienes a recuperar lo que perdiste por obtener esa beca- respondo y cruzo los brazos para hacerle saber que no voy a ceder, al menos no tan fácil.

-No vengo a recuperar nada…- sonríe de lado y se siente cruzando sus piernas de una manera muy sexy. Me quedo un segundo embobado. No cedas Gray… No cedas. –Porque nunca perdí nada, mi madre está feliz de que este de vuelta, mi lugar en esta universidad está intacto, una semana perdida no es nada para mí. Además tú también estas aquí-

Se pone de pie y con mucha agilidad llega hasta mí, sus brazos se sostienen de los míos y me besa. Como tantas veces, como jamás lo hizo.

Ni siquiera pude cerrar los ojos, esta sensación me deja un vacío en el estómago.

No sentí nada.

Rio nerviosamente por el descubrimiento recién hecho, después de tantos años y solo me tomo tres semanas olvidarla. Algo me dice que mucho de eso es culpa de Juvia, eso me hace sentir un poco culpable también.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Alicia ante mi risa.

No contesto, me doy la vuelta y abro la puerta dispuesto a irme pero antes de cruzar la puerta escucho la voz desesperada de la chica que acaba de devolverme mi corazón.

-GRAY… dime que paso ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Tú...- digo sin afán de ofenderla –Tu eres muy graciosa-

-Es por esa verdad… esa chica. Encontraste quien me sustituyera demasiado pronto-

-Ella no es un sustituto- digo sin voltear –Eso sería darte demasiado crédito-

Y cierro la puerta, la dejo ahí probablemente rabiosa y triste.

Esta plática me deja con un mal sabor de boca, después de todo ella fue importante en mi vida y Juvia…

Bueno ella solo es una amiga, supongo.

Doy vuelta en el pasillo que da al patio y veo a Erza sentada al ras de la escalera… al verme agacha la mirada, eso me hace sonreír un poco.

-Hola…- digo sentándome junto a ella.

-Gray… yo… bueno tú- balbucea mientras esconde su mirada con su cabello. –Es que en la biblioteca-

-No voy a decir nada enserio- le digo tomando su mano, tratando de tranquilizarla y parece funcionar me sonríe más aliviada. Sabe que de alguna manera puede confiar en mí.

-Pero me gustaría preguntarte algo…- Erza se sonroja a mas no poder y levanta las manos en el aire.

-Fue un accidente que ocurriera, además no estábamos haciendo nada malo, bueno si nos besamos pero…-

-Hey tranquila…- le digo tomándola del hombro –No quiero preguntarte acerca de eso-

Suspira con alivio.

-Entonces ¿de qué?-

-Bueno, te escuche hablar acerca de una historia "La condesa de Loxar" ¿Qué es eso?-

-¿Porque te interesa?-

-Curiosidad-

Ella cambia su semblante parece como si se hubiera transformado y una persona madura y cuerda ahora está delante de mí. Se pone en cunclillas para verme directamente a los ojos.

-Gray tienes que prometer que no dirás nada de lo que te voy a decir.-

La miro sin hacer ningún gesto, parece importante, su autoridad me hace quedar sin palabras pero hago un esfuerzo y asiento con la cabeza.

-Hay una sección de la biblioteca que guarda libros prohibidos, ya sea porque su contenido es restringido o porque alberga cosas que los alumnos no deberían saber. Bueno este es uno de ellos.- pasa uno de los mechones de su rojo cabello por detrás de su oreja y resopla, para continuar.

-Hace un mes encontré una página de internet que hablaba sobre la maldición de la condesa de Loxar, es una historia muy popular pero la página hablaba de cosas raras, un ritual para unir los corazones de dos personas separadas por el destino.

Al principio me pareció una tontería pero era un buen tema de debate para mi tesis, así que investigue más y me entere de que aquí en la escuela estaba una de las copias del diario de la condesa, cuya última página estaba escrita con la misma sangre de la condesa.

Le pedí a Jellal que me lo consiguiera para mi investigación pero…

Bueno resulto que era el diario original, después de leerlo todo intente hacer el ritual que la página de internet relataba y luego de eso… el diario desapareció. Desde ese día no lo puedo encontrar.-

Luce acongojada, pero mí expresión es todo menos de empatía. Esto es definitivamente lo más raro que una chica me ha dicho en toda mi vida, tal vez su relación con Fernández y la preparación de su tesis este trastornado su cabeza, eso no quita que se vea terrorífica cuando cuenta cosas raras tan serias.

-Ah claro… ya veo…- me rasco la cabeza y me levanto con cautela- Bueno deje a Juvia con Lucy, voy a llevarla a casa ahora.-

Me mira con seriedad y levanta los hombros, ahora se da cuenta que la estoy tomando de a loca, bueno igual es algo muy raro lo que está diciendo.

Llego a la cafetería y veo a Juvia balancear los pies mientras está sentada en un banco más alto que ella y me paso la clase de las tres por el arco del triunfo, solo quiero llegar a casa, tomar una ducha y olvidar todo este desbarajuste de cosas perdidas y personas que aparentemente nunca han existido.

-Juvia vámonos…- llega hasta a mí y me toma de la mano para dejarse arrastrar hasta el coche.

-Gray…Gray- oigo gritar a Lucy pero no le prestó atención- Gray que pasa con el entrenamiento de la tarde Gray-

Ah me importa un reverendo cacahuate, necesito despejar mi mente, llegamos al choche y me dispongo a conducir a casa.

Por alguna razón el relato de Erza me deja inquieto, la aparición de Alicia me tiene desconcertado también. Y encontrar el paradero de la familia de Juvia. Agg con todo y me sorprende no estar loco todavía.

.

.

.

_Tomo un sorbo de una bebida extraña y luego otro, estoy en un jardín, parece que me estoy divirtiendo, la música suena alrededor y un gran baile de máscaras tiene lugar en el centro de un quiosco, donde la luz de un gran candelabro refleja un par de espejos puestos alrededor de las columnas._

_Y ahí en medio de todos, una melena azul revolotea pasando de pareja en pareja, riéndose con ganas, me acerco a ella y la tomo por la cintura._

_¿Estoy soñando?_

_Porque el olor a menta y a jazmines parece real, quiero quitarle la máscara a esta chica pero no dura demasiado antes de cambiar de pareja y la sigo con la mirada._

_Es… ella es…_

-¡Rayos!- me quede dormido en el sofá después de comer con Juvia.

Esta obscuro ahora, deben ser como las siete de la noche, demonios y con toda la tarea que tengo.

Intento levantarme pero algo me lo impide, ¡¿Juvia?! Esta acostada sobre mi pecho.

Otra vez esta chica, definitivamente ella no estaría a salvo si yo fuera otro tipo de hombre.

Me doy el lujo de observarla un momento, es muy hermosa, cada día parece serlo más. Estoy a punto de acariciar su cabello cuando el tono de mi celular suena a todo lo que da.

-Ahh- grita Juvia al ser despertada de golpe, cae al suelo intentando detectar de donde viene el sonido.

-Juvia… ¿te hiciste daño?- la levanto y ella me sonríe –Rayos contigo-

-¿si?-

-Gray… maldito porque te fuiste, tenemos un juego la próxima semana y…- le cuelgo a Natsu antes de que siga gritoneándome como si fuera mi madre y entonces vuelve a sonar el teléfono.

-¿si?-

-Bien lo diré más decente- lo oigo suspirar- Si vuelves a brincarte una práctica con todo y mi amigo que eres te sacare los ojos con agujas entendiste-

-No exageres hombre… solo no estaba de humor-

-Como sea mañana no puedes brincártela pase lo que pase promételo Gray.-

-Si… si como sea.-

Vuelvo a colgar, Natsu es bastante dramático cuando se lo propone

-Juvia ¿tienes hambre?- digo pero ella esta acostada en el suelo, recobro su sueño y ahora parece estar a gusto, su respiración es lenta y rítmica por lo que decido no molestarla.

Voy a la cocina a preparar café. Será una noche larga, veo mi teléfono de nuevo, tengo varios mensajes, el primero es de mi padre diciendo que ya deposito mi renta de este mes, un mensaje es de la compañía de teléfonos, dos de un catálogo de artículos deportivos y tres más, son de Alicia, pero decido no verlos. Será mejor así.

Llevo mi taza con café hasta la sala y abro mi computadora. Lo primero en mi lista de deberes es investigar los relatos más famosos del siglo XV y así lo hago, entre ellos curiosamente se encuentra de nuevo "La condesa de Loxar".

Mi corazón late y me pierdo entre las páginas que hablan de este relato.

El diario de una chica encontrado con ella el día de su muerte, la última página escrita con su propia sangre cuya inscripción decía.

"Me encontrare contigo en la siguiente vida"

Es tétrico, pero la historia no parece relevante.

Una chica, hija del conde de Loxar cuya belleza llego a interesar incluso a Reyes pero ella se enamoró del hombre incorrecto. El príncipe de las tierras vecinas con quien estaban en guerra.

Y el prometido elegido por su padre, fue quien dio fin a la vida del hombre que estuvo a unos cuantos minutos de ser su esposo.

Cuenta la leyenda que iba a ser obligada a casarse con ese hombre pero ella dio fin a su propia vida antes de que eso ocurriera y se suicidó.

Ahora su alma vaga entre el mundo de los muertos y el real, buscando al hombre que realmente amo pero en su momento se le negó.

Eso es sin duda la típica historia de amor por la que toda mujer se vuelve loca.

-Hump que tontería-

* * *

**alguien me pregunto por ahi que si abria lemon en esta historia hump la verdad lo puse en M porque pense en un principio en una escena muy sagriienta pero eso ahora no cuenta pero estoy indecisa en si poner lemon o no **

**ustedes que opinan?**

**Eso es todo mortales dejenme un hermoso comentario recuerden que de su amor vivo x3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola hola mis amados mortales mundanos les dejo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia que ya me pica por subir el ultimo capitulo... si ya lo tengo escrito xD **

**pero no hay inspiracion para lo que pasara hasta ese momento xD**

**Igual DISFRUTENLO.**

* * *

CAPITULO 6

Son las 4 de la madrugada, falta una hora para que suene mi alarma y no consigo dormir. Doy vuelta sobre mi lugar de un lado y luego del otro, la verdad no recuerdo que compartir la cama con alguien sea tan desastroso, y bueno todo parece ser culpa de Juvia, como de costumbre se quedó dormida en mi cama.

Fue inútil tratar de regresarla a su habitación, y lo sé porque la lleve siete veces y siempre regresa.

Me remuevo incomodo de nuevo, sintiendo un prominente dolor en la entrepierna, soy un hombre después de todo y ella está muy cerca, su olor y… rayos lo que daría por poder alzar esa sabana y luego…

No Gray ¡No!… tu eres un caballero, jamás harías eso cierto, bueno la verdad es que puede que ella ni siquiera se entere.

Alzo lentamente la colcha, podría ser un solo vistazo y entonces…

Mi teléfono vibra y salto. Demonios estuve a punto de hacer algo que no debía, debo aprender a controlarme, tomo mi teléfono de la mesita de noche y veo un nuevo mensaje, es de Alicia.

_-Estoy afuera de tu casa…. ¿Me abres?-_

Pero qué demonios, ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Y sobre todo a esta hora?

Volteo y veo a Juvia, su respiración es rítmica y calmada.

_-Espera un momento.-_

Le contesto mientras me pongo una chamarra encima, estuvo lloviendo y el clima es fresco a pesar de ser primavera. Y aun así ella está aquí, no se siquiera porque la voy a recibir pero lo pienso muy tarde, abro la puerta principal y ella está parada afuera cubriéndose con sus brazos.

La miro sin decir nada, pero mi expresión es de todo menos de diversión, es de decepción, de ira tal vez, hubiera sido así si me hubiera despertado, pero no tengo otra opción, me muevo un poco para dejarla pasar pero en vez de hacerlo se lanza a mi cuello.

Me tomó por sorpresa, se acerca más y me besa, demonios y en mi maldito estado, es como si adivinara que acabo de estar en la cama con otra mujer, aunque no sea para lo que ella piensa.

-Alicia basta- digo tomándola de las muñecas.

Ella baja la cabeza, parece triste, honestamente no es la reacción que esperaba.

-¿No me perdonaras?- dice en un tono malditamente bajo y lo acompaña de dos lagrimas que caen de sus ojos, falsas y traicioneras lagrimas que me hacen vacilar.

¿Siempre fue así con ella?

No puedo evitarlo, la abrazo y le doy un suave beso en la frente. Quiero consolarla, quiero que quedemos como amigos, pero demonios, ella es tan malditamente controladora.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, solo debes entender que nuestra relación ya no puede ser la misma de antes-

-¿Es por ella?... ¿Es por esa chica?- la miro sin parpadear, enserio quiere pelear por eso en este momento.

-Natsu me dijo que la encontraste en la carretera y que parece tener amnesia parcial ¿es cierto?- me sorprendo ante su declaración, nunca creí que Natsu fuera tan indiscreto. –También me dijo que está viviendo aquí… ¿está aquí cierto? ¿En la habitación de huéspedes?-

Se lanza hasta agarra la manija de la habitación y entonces soy yo quien jala de su muñeca.

-Gray no lo entiendes, cuando ella recupere la memoria se ira…-

-Tú también te fuiste…- susurro en fan de defender a Juvia aunque muy en el fondo sé que tiene razón.

-Eso no, yo no quería…- hace su cabeza de lado.

-Vete ya, tengo que arreglarme para ir a la escuela-

Su cara se llena de indignación pero no se puede escapar de las explicaciones, antes de que se valla la acorralo contra la puerta.

-Entiende…- digo susurrando cerca, nuestras caras a punto de tocarse y nuestros alientos mezclándose, esta vez parece nerviosa. –No puedes simplemente hacer esto, no después de lo mucho que me dolió tu partida-

Las lágrimas vuelven a aparecer en sus ojos y su mirada se desvía de la mía.

-Solo dime algo…- toma ambos lados de mi camisa obligándome a mirarla y entonces aparece de nuevo la Alicia dura y controladora que conozco.- ¿Ya te perdí? ¿Es definitivo?-

Asiento tomando sus muñecas y deshaciendo su agarre, parece convencida.

-Está bien, pero si ella se va, solo recuerda que yo, yo no estaré ahí para ti, también me has perdido para siempre-

-Lo entiendo…- le digo mientras la veo abrir la puerta a la mitad.

-Tampoco tenemos que ser amigos, actuemos como si no importara…- se limpia el rostro con el torso de la mano –No te saludare en los pasillos de la escuela y si nos encontramos en la calle no bajare la mirada, y no te mirare, simplemente será como si no existiéramos-

Paso saliva pesadamente, será algo difícil, una cosa es que ella este lejos y otra diferente que tenga que convivir con ella de esa manera, aun así asiento.

-Genial entonces adiós…- dice con incomodidad y se va, la puerta se cierra y con ella creo que cien costales de plomo han caído de mis hombros.

Vuelvo a la habitación y pregunto si me arrepentiré de esta decisión. Realmente espero no hacerlo.

El día en la escuela no dista mucho de ser normal, Juvia entra conmigo a las primeras dos horas de clase y la siguiente hora la dejo con Lucy en la cafetería, no es una rutina tan aburrida, hago mis tareas y me ocupo de la chica que cada vez me produce más incertidumbre.

-Lucy y yo revisamos en internet el registro de personas desaparecidas de otras dos ciudades y nada, no hay registros de ninguna Juvia- dice Natsu cuando nos encontramos todos reunidos en el almuerzo.

-Está bien, creo que deberíamos esperar a ella recupere la memoria, será lo mejor-

Todos me miran con cierta compasión pero la verdad es que estoy cómodo con esta situación, y a Juvia no parece desagradarle.

-Bien pasando a otra cosa, me gustaría que hiciéramos algunos ajustes para las jugadas que haremos para el partido de la próxima semana- dice Natsu sacando su libreta con las jugadas que seguramente el entrenador les puso ayer que no estuve aquí.

-Bien Gray tu y yo vamos de delanteros- no me sorprende.

-Gajeel portero… los demás estarán acomodados de esta forma-

-Me parece bien, no entiendo para que tanto alboroto-

-Pon atención cerebro de plomo eres el capitán del equipo no lo puedes tomar a la ligera- resoplo suavemente cuando las chicas ríen por lo bajo.

-Y creo que necesitaremos animadoras…- dice Natsu tomando la mano de una desconcertada Lucy y sus ojos viajan a Juvia, Levy y Cana.

Esto sin duda será muy interesante.

No tardamos demasiado en salir de la cafetería, en realidad todo el día es muy ocupado para todos aun sin la práctica, así que suelto un suspiro lleno de resignación, cuando veo que Lucy se acerca a Juvia junto con las demás chicas planeando que deben usar para su papel de animadoras aprovecho para acercarme a Natsu.

-Oye cerebro de carbón-

-Que quieres pelea…- pero su expresión se suaviza cuando ve que no tengo intensiones de pelear.

-¿Por qué le dijiste a Alicia acerca de Juvia?- le pregunto mucho más civilizadamente de lo que hubiera querido.

-Me sorprendió mucho verla aquí ayer…- dice posando sus manos por detrás de su cabeza –No quiero que te encariñes demasiado con Juvia sabes, presiento que cuando recupere la memoria ya no serás muy de su agrado- le lanzo el papel de las jugadas hecho bola justo en su cabeza.

-Oye…- se soba con exageración pero continua –Pensé que tal vez volver con Alicia no sería tan malo para ti, pero ya tomaste tu decisión no es así-

-¿Mi decisión?-

-Iras por Juvia- agacho la cabeza realmente no quiero responder a su pregunta –Vamos a mí no me vas a mentir, tú la quieres, volviste a caer en la boca del lobo-

-Bueno tú también lo hiciste con Lucy- intento decir en mi defensa pero él sonríe.

-Vamos a vivir juntos sabes…- me dice sacándome de concentración –Iremos a buscar departamentos después de la practica.-

-¿Qué?- contesto con sorpresa –Eres un mañosos…- lo tomo de la cabeza y lo muevo de lado a lado –Pillín cuando pensabas decírmelo-

-Bueno te lo acabo de decir no es así…- ambos reímos -¿Te gustaría ir con nosotros? Claro que no confió en tu sentido del diseño pero Lucy parece estar cómoda con Juvia-

-Me encantaría pero hoy es día de cena-

-¡Oh no!- contesta Natsu

-¡Oh sí!- digo en respuesta

-Qué crees que te diga Silver cuando llegues al restaurante con Juvia-

-Pues la verdad no se y para serte sincero tampoco es algo que me preocupe demasiado-

-Tú sí que eres un sínico-

Ambos nos reímos, antes de darnos cuenta estamos en la puerta del gimnasio y el resto del equipo estaba listo para la práctica.

-Ya vieron la maldita hora que es…- refunfuño Gajeel cuando nos vio entrando sin pisca de apuración.

-Ya cállate mejor pónganse a trotar para iniciar el calentamiento…- todos resoplaron pero aun así hicieron caso a mis palabras… esa era una de las ventajas de ser capitán del equipo, estaban a mi merced.

Mientras Natsu y yo nos poníamos el uniforme vi de lejos a las chicas, todas se sentaron las gradas dispuestas a ver el entrenamiento, entre ellas Juvia, se veía muy animada e incluso comentaba de vez en vez a los comentarios de las chicas, dijo que su color favorito era el azul, debo hacer una nota mental de eso.

-Bien bola de perdedores a correr… rápido, rápido- me uno al trote cada vez a más velocidad hasta que siento las piernas envaradas es así cuando sé que estamos listos para comenzar el juego de práctica.

Todo el tiempo veo a Juvia atenta, sonriéndome repetidas veces y saludando, es la mejor práctica de toda mi maldita vida.

-Gray… Juvia tiene hambre- dice con una expresión tierna mientras se remolinea en mi brazo justo cuando acabamos la práctica.

-Vamos a comer a un buen restaurante no te preocupes-

-¿Restaurante?- a pesar de lo mucho que se ha dedicado Lucy a instruirla es difícil seguir todos los términos que ha olvidado, sin embargo me resulta divertido enseñarle cosas tan cotidianas.

-Sirven comida Italiana te encantara-

Nos despedimos de los chicos en la entrada de la escuela, mi baño duro apenas 10 minutos porque Juvia se colaba al vestidor de hombres pero al final vamos directo a comer con mi padre.

No estoy seguro de lo que opinara de Juvia pero espero que le agrade solo una vez ceno con Alicia y me dijo que no le gustaba pero igual me dejo seguir con ella supongo que sabía de alguna manera que no funcionaria.

Juvia parece algo tensa no creí que algo como esto la pondría nerviosa pero así parece me toma fuerte de la mano viendo a todas las personas que entran salen del lugar.

Me bajo primero del carro y la ayudo a bajar después, se ve algo confundida pero la jalo con cuido hasta la recepción.

-Tenemos reservación a nombre de Silver Fullbuster.-

-A si el señor Fullbuster llego hace unos minutos los está esperando- la chica de la recepción nos guía hasta la parte alta del restaurante donde mi padre esta con la mano sosteniendo su barbilla está mirando para la ventana en pose aburrida.

-Ya llegamos-

-¡Gray!- parece sorprendido de ver a Juvia –Hijo no me dijiste que traerías compañía.

-Papa ella es Juvia… Juvia él es mi padre- ella parece nerviosa pero extiende la mano, mi padre la estrecha con delicadeza y espera que ella tome asiento para sentarse después, él y sus malditos modales europeos como si sirvieran de algo en una cena familiar

-¿Y ella es tú…?-

-Novia…- contesto sin pensar pero Juvia no parece molesta, por el contrario parece entretenida con la decoración del restaurante.

Parece que le cae bien a mi padre sonríe mientras la ve, distraída a lo que pasa en su entorno.

.

.

.

_Podría no solo ser un sueño, jugueteo con su cabello azulado que cae sobre el pasto, ella parece divertida hasta que me ve y comienza a huir ella se ve tan lejana pero regresa a comprobar que sigo parado donde me dejo._

_Y la sigo hasta que entramos en el jardín de un castillo y la busco con la mirada, no está, no hay nadie protegiendo la entrada principal por la cual entro y ella está ahí, justo como lo presentía._

_Sus pestañas revolotean con cada parpadeo que da y me acerco lentamente…_

* * *

**Bien hasta aqui mis amados mortales, no se preocupen ya lo decidi y si abra un maravilloso lemon ... pero eso sera después dejenme comentarios mortales recuerden que de su amor vivo **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola hola mis amados mortales mundanos, jeje si ya se que no tengo perdón de kamisama, pero espero estar un poco mas activa por estos días.**

**Antes de empezar quisiera hacer un pequeño comunicado, y es que Fanfiction borro todas las historias que tenia como adaptaciones si alguien las recuerda, Maybe someday, Poemas del corazón y Amame con mentiras pues desaparecieron, pos ya que xD **

**Eso es todo... Disfruten el capitulo. **

* * *

CAPITULO 7

-¿Están listos para ordenar?- pregunta el mesero acercándose, deja un vaso de agua enfrente de Juvia y a mi padre y a mí nos da una copa.

-Yo quiero pasta a la arrabiata- dice mi padre entregando la carta y me doy cuenta de que Juvia no tiene la más mínima idea de que está haciendo en este lugar, o más aun en este mundo, porque rebusca en todos lados como si quisiera grabar en su memoria cuantos focos tiene cada candelabro.

A mi padre no le gustan las parejas que son dependiente entre sí pero en este caso no tengo de otra, creo que tarde o temprano tendré que contarle de Juvia.

-Para nosotros pasta a la Pomodoro- digo cerrando la carta de manera más casual que puedo pero mi padre clava los ojos en mí.

-En cuanto a vinos le puedo sugerir un vino rosado, un tinto suave o…-

-Tinto Malbec por favor- interrumpe mi padre sin dejar de verme.

-Entendido… en un momento estará listo- el mesero parece tan perplejo como yo pero se retira antes de darse cuenta, sostengo la mirada de mi padre que parece burlona.

-¿Malbec?- pregunto con una sonrisa –No crees que es un poco más conveniente algo suave, después de todo solo comeremos pasta-

-También le darás de comer en la boca ¿Gray?- dice tomando un trago de coñac, ignorando completamente mi comentario.

-Padre estas siendo grosero- digo tomando de mi propia copa.

-Ella es la que no está actuando de manera adecuada, mírala parece que ni siquiera está atenta a lo que sucede en la mesa-

Volteo la mirada y Juvia ve la fuente de colores que se alcanza a ver desde la ventana y es cierto que no está prestando atención.

-Juvia…- susurro mientras la tomo de la mano. Ella voltea la mirada y sonríe a mi padre.

-Gray ¿Qué ocurre?- me pregunta tratando de llevar el ritmo de lo que ocurre.

-Juvia tiene hambre- dice ella como niña pequeña.

-Padre ella perdió la memoria- digo sosteniendo la mirada a mi padre, es raro para mi hacer eso, crecí con estrictos modales europeos, normalmente solo debo bajar la cabeza ante mi padre pero él ya se hizo una mala idea de ella.

-¿Cómo paso?- dice tomando otro trago de su bebida.

-En realidad no estoy muy seguro de cómo fue pero todo ocurrió en la carretera cerca de mi apartamento…- intento contarle todo a mi padre omitiendo lo mejor que puedo el hecho de que no conocía a Juvia antes de su accidente, para ello tuve que decir algunas mentirillas.

-Ahora sus padres están en Francia y soy la única persona que puede cuidarla- termino mi relato justo cuando el mesero llega con la orden.

-Si necesitan algo más no duden en llamar.- dice retirándose con una reverencia.

-Entonces está viviendo en tu apartamento- dice mi padre con tranquilidad comiendo un pedazo de pan.

-Pues sí, así es-

-Gray eres un pillo compartiendo techo con una señorita tan linda sin haberte casado, tienes idea de lo que dirá tu madre cuando se entere- dice esta vez con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me recuerda cuando era más pequeño y se volvía mi cómplice para ocultarle a mi madre algunas de mis travesuras.

-¿Mamá?- pregunta Juvia con inocencia volteando su mirada hacia mí.

-Ella ahora está de viaje- dice simplemente. -Bien platiquemos de otra cosa cuéntame y que hacia esta señorita tan linda antes de su accidente-

La plática parece tan casual ahora, me parece mentira que mi padre lo haya creído tan fácilmente, lo veo y parece feliz come con mucho ánimo mientras espera la respuesta.

-Juvia…- dice ella acercándose a mi padre, un poco más de lo que me gustaría.

-¿Qué?- pregunta mi padre sin quitar su sonrisa

-Juvia es Juvia- dice señalándose a sí misma, la regreso a su lugar antes de aclarar el punto.

-Le gusta bastante su nombre- digo reteniéndola en su lugar.

-Ok entiendo…- dice mi padre con una sonrisa aún más grande- Bien entonces ¿A que se dedicaba Juvia antes de su accidente?-

-Ella era modelo para un diseñador poco conocido de Nueva York- se me está pasando la mano con las mentiras pero qué más puedo hacer. –Y en la universidad de aquí está estudiando Filosofía-

-O ya veo…- dice mi padre con la boca llena.

Ahora que me doy cuenta el y Juvia comen igual de rápido y yo apenas si he tocado mi pasta.

-Tiene buen apetito-dice restándole ritmo a su propia forma de comer.

-Gray estas seguro que puedes cuidarla, si quieres una enfermera se puede hacer cargo de ella en el departamento mientras estas en la escuela-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-No quiero que descuides tus notas, y el equipo de futbol de la universidad, tienes más responsabilidades desde que eres capitán-

-No, no necesito de nadie yo puedo cuidarla solo y ¿Cómo supiste eso?- digo casi atragantándome- Yo quería decirte que me habían nombrado capitán, esta noche-

-Me he estado comunicando con Lucy, la novia de tu amigo- dice señalando su celular con alegría.

-EH-

-Bueno es que como nunca me cuentas nada me quería mantener al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos en tu escuela- dice con llevando una mano a su nuca y riendo como si le estuviera regañando. Quiero mucho a mi padre pero de repente se comporta como un niño.

-Vamos papá está bien no tienes por qué molestar a Lucy cualquier cosa que quieras saber solo pregúntame-

-Entonces cuéntame que ocurrió con Alicia-

Demonios no estaba preparado para esa pregunta pero el afila los ojos en mi esperando mi respuesta.

-Hable con ella, solo es mi exnovia y se quedara así, ya no somos amigos, ni siquiera actuaremos como conocidos-

-Bien me alegra oír eso, parece que Juvia ha hecho un buen trabajo ayudándote a olvidar lo que pasó entre ustedes-

Solo asiento sin querer dar más explicaciones porque de hecho siento que eso es cierto, gracias a Juvia ya no extraño a Alicia, gracias a ella siento que tengo una nueva oportunidad de amar, solo quisiera que ella me pudiera amar también, eso sería tan fantástico.

-Uh ¿Qué pasa Juvia?- le pregunto cuando me doy cuenta que esta rara, mueve sus dedos contra mi camisa y me jala un poco el brazo.

-Juvia quiere ir al baño- me dice en el oído, parece una niña pequeña tratando de aguantar.

-Perdón regresamos en un momento- le digo a mi padre mientras tomo a Juvia de la mano y la arrastro al baño. Siempre van las chicas con ella a os baños públicos espero que no tenga muchos problemas aquí.

-Estas es la puerta del baño de damas entra y yo te espero aquí-

-Juvia entiende- dice de manera suave, me provoca tanto besarla, pero no lo hago y la dejo ir.

Me recargo en la pared y repaso mentalmente lo que le dije a mi padre, debo mantener esa historia lo más sólida posible, si se entera que no sé quién es Juvia en realidad ni de donde proviene probablemente valla y la deje a una estación de policía sin importarle que pase con ella.

-Esperando a alguien ¿Gray?- escucho la voz de una mujer pero no me doy cuenta de quién es hasta que volteo la mirada.

-Oh Erza eres tú, pues si estoy esperando a Juvia- le digo con los brazos cruzados, ella está bastante guapa esta noche.- ¿Viniste a comer con tu novio?-

Esa se pone nerviosa y alza las manos.

-No, no es decir, es que vine a cenar con mis padres-

-Ah ya veo- Erza mira sus manos y revuelve sus dedos con ansias- Ya te dije que no te preocupes no se lo he mencionado a nadie-

-No bueno, la verdad quería verte porque necesito pedirte un favor-

-Eh un favor a mí, ¿Cuál?-

-Bueno en realidad sé que eres el mejor en tu clase de literatura antigua y que eres de los pocos que habla italiano antiguo en la escuela y quisiera saber si podías ayudarme con unos textos-

-¿Para tú tesis?-

-Si…- contesta con cierta cautela –Y no, son acerca del relato de la Condesa de Loxar-

-Erza ¿sigues con eso?- me sostengo la cabeza con algo de enfado, sé que parte de su investigación es ese relato pero la verdad es que no me gustan las tragedias amorosas a menos que lleven guerra y sangre en la trama.

-Es que creo que encontré a la condesa- dice con seriedad bajando la mirada.

-Juvia volvió- Juvia sale del baño y de inmediato me toma del brazo, Erza la mira con cautela, me pregunto porque será.

-Está bien te ayudare, ¿puedes ir a mi departamento esta noche?-

-Sí, volveré a casa con mis padres para cambiarme y en la noche estaré en tu departamento. ¿Cuál es la dirección?-

-Edificio 14 de la unidad Grand Prime a las afueras de la ciudad-

-Tu casa está cerca de la autopista…- susurra con algo de misterio.

-Si ¿Por qué?-

-Gray… cerca del kilómetro 38…-

-ERZA…- una voz interrumpe a lo lejos.

-Ya voy mamá- dice haciendo señas a una de las mesas –Esta noche te cuento-

Tomo a Juvia de la mano y sin responder vamos de nuevo a la mesa, pero me quedo inquieto cerca del kilómetro 38 fue donde encontré a Juvia me pregunto si tiene algo que ver con eso.

-Gray…- resuena mi padre con su celular en una mano y el saco en la otra. –Perdona hijo pero tengo una emergencia en el trabajo-

-Está bien papá, ya comeremos otro día- el solo me sonríe.

-Hasta luego linda espero te recuperes pronto- toma la mano de Juvia y la besa suavemente.

Juvia no hace ni dice nada pero ya que mi padre se ha retirado comienza a repasar su mano con insistencia.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- me muestra su mano justo donde mi padre le dio el beso. No sé qué quiere pero me hace sonreír, paso una mano por su espalda y ambos salimos del restaurante, debemos ir a casa quiero recoger algunas cosas antes de que Erza llegue.

En el coche necesito concentrarme en prenderlo pero la mano de Juvia está de nuevo sobre mí.

-Otra vez, dice sosteniendo su mano en mi cara-

-¿Qué?-

-Otra vez- dice con insistencia, creo que se refiere al beso.

Tomo su mano con delicadeza de la misma forma en que mi padre lo hizo y le doy un beso.

Ella de nuevo parece estática, se observa la mano una y otra vez.

-Gray…- llama mi atención justo cuando estoy por entrar en la carretera. –Otra vez-

Pone su mano de nuevo en mi cara, no sé porque tanto misterio pero esto es malo la suavidad de su piel me hace querer darle más besos y no precisamente en la mano.

Le tomo la mano y le doy otro beso, esta vez mucho más pronunciado y profundo.

-Se siente bonito- dice mirándose de nuevo la mano con ensoñación.

-Se llama beso, no puedes dejar que cualquier persona te los de entendiste- ella parece muy seria y asiente a mi petición.

Nos lleva tan solo unos minutos llegar al departamento y todo está hecho un caos, no puedo creer que Erza vendrá aquí, seguramente una chica refinada como ella mirara con asco la pocilga que tengo como casa. Comienzo a levantar algunas cosas de la sala cuando veo a Juvia muy atenta viéndome.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto con suavidad.

-Juvia quiere otro-

-¿Otro que?-

-Beso…- dice con mucha decisión. Bien esto será entretenido con Erza aquí y Juvia pidiéndome besos a diestra y siniestra.

-Mira Juvia- le digo sentándola en el sillón, me agacho a su altura y la miro a los ojos, he visto que le funciona a Lucy cuando requiere de su atención para explicarle algo –Los besos son especiales, no se piden ni se dan a cada momento por eso- alzo su mano y le doy un delicado beso, quiero que lo sienta especial, como ningún otro de lo que ha recibido esta noche –Este es el último ¿sí?-

Ella parece entender y asiente.

-¿Y Juvia puede darle un beso a Gray?- pregunta de manera tan inocente y pura, esta mujer es todo un caso.

Asiento y alzo la mano para que me dé un beso pero en vez de eso se acerca a mi rostro y me da uno en la mejilla casi chocando con mi ojo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto con alegría.

-Lucy le da a así a Natsu- dice con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-A ¿sí? ¿Y dónde más le da besos Lucy a Natsu?- le pregunto con maldad estoy seguro de que ellos no han sido tan imprudentes.

-Pues aquí…- señala mi mejilla –Aquí…- dice señalando mi oreja- Y aquí también…- dice señalando mis labios al final.

Ella esta tan cerca y se ve tan dispuesta, así que me acerco, roso sus labios con los míos y espero su reacción, no logro que pase nada realmente.

-¿Entonces Juvia puede?- pregunta por fin y le digo que sí. Entonces me da un beso en la mejilla, me da otro beso esta vez cerca del oído, no recordaba lo sensible que puede llegar a ser esa zona casi me desplomo ahí mismo pero tengo que soportar al menos al que sigue, ella se acerca y me da un último beso, casto y febril en los labios

RAYOS ella sabe tan bien, no puedo no lo resisto, uno mis labios de nuevo a los de ella y le doy un tipo diferente de beso al que conoce, me quedo solo en sus labios pero la sensación es alucinante, ella no cierra los ojos en ningún momento así que yo tampoco pero el beso no carece de fuerza, por el contrario parece que ella es bastante buena en captar la idea.

_TOC, TOC._

El sonido de la puerta me espanta y me hace caer hacia atrás. DEMONIOS y justo en este momento. Erza no podría ser más inoportuna.

-Que rápida eres…- le digo abriendo la puerta pero me paro en seco al ver que no quien yo esperaba.

-¿Esperas a alguien?- pregunta Natsu quitándome para poder pasar.

-Con permiso- dice Lucy detrás de él. -¡JUVIAAAA!- grita cuando la ve y la abraza con pequeños mimos en su cabeza como si fuera su mascota.

Juvia solo se ríe y se deja de ella.

-¿Qué hacen aquí a esta hora?- le pregunto a Natsu que ya se ha dejado caer en el sillón.

-Lucy quiere enseñarle los departamentos a Juvia haber cual le gusta más para ayudarnos a escoger, pero creo que vas a tener visitas-

-Erza va a venir dijo que necesitaba ayuda con un relato antiguo-

-Que aburrido- dice posando ambas manos en la cabeza

-Mira Juvia visitamos muchos lugares te enseñare y tú me dices cual te gusta-

Juvia asiente con la cabeza completamente dispuesta a cooperar y de alguna manera mi casa queda llena de gente justo el día que pretendía dormir. Bueno pues ya que…

.

.

.

_En mi cabeza resuenan las palabras falsas de una declaración, un mechón de cabello azul se desliza entre mis dedos mientras mi mano cae en el agua, esta fría pero es tranquila, eso pienso mientras creo que el sonido de los grillos me arrullan, caigo en el pasto fresco y mis ojos se cierran mientras la silueta de una joven corre lejos de mí._

* * *

**Hasta aqui mis amados mortales dejen comentarios recuerden que de su amor vivo x3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola hola mis amados mortales mundanos... si sigo con vida muahahaha xD**

**Si se que no me había aparecido por aquí por algún tiempo pero deben entender que ahora soy un adulto responsable (ay aja) bueno estoy a dos meses de terminar mi carrera asi que los deberes mortales se han multiplicado como conejitos en primavera :´v pero ya andamos por aqui xD**

**Bien pues disfruten el capitulo... así antes un aviso esta historia tendra exactamente 10 capitulos asi que se deran cuenta que nos acercamos lentamente ... muy lentamente al final pero bueno espero que eso ocurra pronto xD**

**DISFUTENLO.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

Pasaba de media noche cuando Erza llego a departamento, Juvia ya estaba dormida Lucy le acariciaba la cabeza mientras estaba atenta al relato que Erza me pidió traducir.

-No sé qué le vez de especial a este relato- le dije sin dejar de transcribir a su libreta.

-Bueno Erza podría a ayudarnos a plantear nuestra tesis el próximo semestre Gray- dijo Natsu acomodándose perezosamente en el sofá. –Así que no te quejes-

-¿¡Ayudarnos!? ¿Y quien dijo que hare mi proyecto de titulación contigo?-

-Eres cruel Fullbuster-

-Bueno ya Natsu, deja que se concentre…- Lucy parece genuinamente interesada así que me hice un poco de lado para que leyera con facilidad lo que acababa de traducir.

-Woo la Condesa de Loxar ese relato es tan hermoso- Juvia se remueve un poco pero Lucy continua sus caricias como si durmiera a un bebé.

-¿Has escuchado el relato completo?- pregunta Erza acomodándose mejor en su lugar.

-No en realidad, las chicas de la clase hablaban de él, la historia siempre me pareció interesante pero nunca le puse demasiada atención. Tengo entendido que es una historia del que no se tiene documentación real, no se sabe si es una historia de algún autor o un pasaje histórico-

Normalmente soy bueno haciendo varias cosas al mismo tiempo, pero cuando llego a cierta parte del relato realmente tengo que leerlo de nuevo, esto es muy raro.

-¿Qué ocurre Gray?- pregunta Erza al ver mi reacción.

-Bueno por lo que leí en internet tenía entendido que la condesa de Loxar se había suicidado porque su novio murió a manos del hombre que su padre habida escogido para ella pero…- me aseguro de que lo que voy a decir es lo que acabo de leer –Aquí dice que ella se suicidó tiempo después porque su padre se lo ordeno ya que había deshonrado a su familia-

-¿Seguro que no te estas equivocando en la traducción? – dice Lucy sonriendo de manera empática, si lo que dice aquí es correcto Erza podría ganar el premio a la mejor tesis de su generación.

-No… en realidad Gray es la tercera persona que intenta traducirlo y parece que es cierto- dice Erza actuando con tranquilidad pero a mí me parece un gran hallazgo.

-Bueno Erza si este documento es de una fuente fidedigna creo que vas a hacer un excelente trabajo, encontrar la raíz común de un relato de tanto tiempo del que no se tiene ninguna referencia histórica… es decir woo-

-¡Erza! Esto es genial nunca creí que conocería la historia completa de la condesa de Loxar- dice Lucy emocionada –Me muero de ganas de que lo publiques-

-En realidad eso no va a pasar- dice bajando la cabeza.

La observo, parece decaída a pesar de lo que acaba de escuchar.

-¿Aun no encuentras el libro?- pregunto tratando de no parecer altanero.

-No, todavía no y eso no es todo-

-¿De qué libro hablan? ¿Qué ocurre Erza?- Natsu se voltea poniendo algo de atención.

-Chicos sé que tal vez no me creerán pero realmente necesito que alguien me ayude-

Cierro el documento y la libreta para poner toda mi atención, esto ya me está interesando más de la cuenta.

-Perdí un libro importante del relato de la Condesa y si no encuentro ese libro antes de la próxima semana seguramente correrán al profesor Fernández y a mí me van a expulsar-

Algo me decía que iba a pasar algo así pero no creí que realmente fuera tan grave, recargo mi mandíbula sobre mis manos hechos puño porque realmente no sé qué decir.

Natsu y Lucy se miran entre sí con confusión esperando a que Erza lo cuente todo.

-No voy a entrar en detalles pero la cuestión es que el libro desapareció cerca de aquí, el profesor Fernández es mi asesor, saco ese libro de la sección especial para mí – dijo viéndome, es obvio que no piensa decirle a nadie más la relación que tiene con él – Y me ayudaba a traducirlo, íbamos en el auto e dirección a la escuela cuando dijo que había una transcripción extraña, no sabía en qué idioma se encontraba así que lo leyó textualmente, no supimos bien que paso, empezó a llover horrible y la carretera se llenó de niebla, parecía que alguien estaba mirándonos desde afuera del auto pero cuando salimos a ver no había nadie y el libro ya no estaba –

-¿Ya no estaba?- susurro Lucy con cierta confusión pero sin dejar de acariciar a Juvia en ningún momento.

Erza solo asintió suavemente, se abrazó las piernas con sus propios brazos y prosiguió.

-Este documento…- dijo señalado el que yo tenía en la mano – Es solo una copia de un capítulo de ese libro, mi madre lo tenía en su biblioteca personal y de ahí fue de donde salió la idea para mi tesis, pero no tiene referencias, no tiene ni siquiera un título, no puedo basar nada en ese documento viejo y el libro sigue siendo lo más preocupante-

-¿Y en que te podemos ayudar?- le dijo Natsu tratando de poner una cara seria.

-Estoy segura de que el libro regresara si la verdadera historia de la Condesa es contada- recarga su cabeza sobre sus rodillas y continúa sin dejar de vernos. –Estoy segura de haber leído eso y es mi única oportunidad-

Natsu, Lucy y yo nos miramos al mismo tiempo, es obvio que no dejaremos a una amiga en apuros.

_._

_._

_Escucho risas de una joven que parece una niña mientras revolotea sobre sí misma, quiero alcanzarla de verdad deseo alcanzarla, quiero quitarle la corona de flores que tiene sobre la cabeza para obligarle a verme._

_Pero se queda ahí, como asustada por algo, es ella quien quita la corona de flores y no se el porqué de su cambio, quiero que vuelva reír, quiero que vuelva a jugar y sé que deseo de verdad poder alcanzarla._

_._

_._

Desperté cuando el sol estaba a punto de salir, en algún momento todos nos quedamos dormidos en la sala, Natsu y Erza se quedaron en los sillones, Lucy trajo una colcha y se acomodó abrazando a Juvia, en cuanto a mi tengo un terrible dolor de cuello porque dormí sobre la vil alfombra.

Fui a la cocina de inmediato, necesito un sorbo de jugo de naranja, a pesar de ser de madrugada ya se siente bastante calor, dejo el refrigerador abierto solo un momento para sentir el fresco, se siente bien.

-¡JUVIA!- casi escupo cuando la vi recargada en la barra viéndome, ¿Qué no estaba dormida hace un segundo?

-Gray-sama, Juvia tiene sed- dice haciendo un mohín, en realidad se ve muy tierna.

-Ten…- le doy el vaso del que hace un momento estaba tomando para que beba del jugo, se lo termina casi todo de un solo trago. -¿Quieres más?-

Con la cabeza asiente suavemente así que quito el vaso de sus manos, cuando estoy a punto de abrir el refrigerador para sacar nuevamente el jugo ella misma me lo impide.

Se abraza a mi espalda, parece que está olfateando, pero lo que yo siento es cierta parte de su anatomía rosando mi espalda baja. Me abraza con más fuerza y siento que el calor sube de nuevo.

-¿Juvia que estás haciendo?-

-A Juvia le gusta el olor de Gray-sama- mi cara esta roja, siento que las gotas de sudor caen por si solas. Pero que hay gente en la sala demonios.

-Juvia…- escucho que alguien se para y tomo a Juvia para agacharnos, seguramente nadie se dará cuenta de que estamos aquí a menos que se asomen por encima de la barra.

-Shhh- le hago una seña para que guarde silencio y parece divertida.

Gateo un poco para ver por un lado, creo que me equivoque todos parecen estar durmiendo aun.

-Juvia pero que…- replico cuando ella se lanza a mi otra vez, quiere usarme como almohada. –Vamos Juvia no es hora de jugar…-

Bajo la mirada y me topo con su cabello, huele muy bien pero me recuerda algo, un sueño, se siente como un deja vu es como si hubiera vivido esto antes pero debajo de mi debería haber pasto, el aire campirano estaría jugando con nuestro cabello y Juvia estaría, ella estaría…

-Oye Inútil-

\- NATSU….- el idiota de pelo rosa se asoma por encima de la barra y me sorprende con Juvia aun sobre mí. Se ríe con picardía.

-Sabes que odio interrumpir pero no hay papel en el baño-

La madre que te pario, no puedo creer que realmente me haya interrumpido de esa forma solo porque no encontró papel.

-En la segunda cajonera del baño…-le contesto con fastidio – Maldito bastardo-

-Genial pero sigue con lo tuyo- se ríe mientras hace su camino al baño.

Para cuando logro reincorporarme Juvia ya está dormida, pero que chica. La levanto como ya es mi costumbre y la llevo a su habitación

Cuando le dejo sobre la cama me doy un segundo para observarla, ahora que recuerdo estaba muy amorosa anoche cuando llegamos de ver a mi padre, parecía tan dispuesta.

Me pregunto que hubiera hecho si no me hubiera podido controlar, si me hubiera atrevido a tocar su cuerpo un poco más, y si hubiéramos hecho eso… seguramente se habría espantado.

Pero es que solo pensar que podría estar dentro de ella en este momento, que tocaría su cabello y besaría cada parte de ella, rayos despierta sentimientos que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo y porque no decirlo me prende bastante.

Al final termino acostado con ella en la cama, observo su rostro angelical mientras duerme, ahora no solo tenemos que encontrar de donde viene esta chica, también debemos encontrar el libro de Erza. Pero quien dijo que la universidad seria relajante.

* * *

**HORA DE CONTESTAR REVIEWS :D...**

**Lymar Vastia: **Holi... bueno eres la que mas pide esta historia xD asi que lamento tardar mucho en actualizar espero no desesperes demaciado jajaja

**Seyram Asakura: **Si lo se parece un gato que requiere de mimos, jajaja creo que eso lo hara mas dificil cuando llegue la hora del lemon pero pos a ver que sale xD

**fairymoon77: **Mas bien tan cerca de que se sepa y tan lejos de que la descubran, por sonsos jajaja espero te haya gustado el capitulo.

* * *

**Bien eso fue todo por hoy mis amados mortales... dejen comentarios recuerden que de su amor vivo x3**


End file.
